Re: Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fué?
by Gaby007
Summary: [ Remake ] ¿Que habría pasado si en aquella guerra Aladdin no lo envía a la luna sino a otro tiempo? Otro tiempo en donde Sinbad está a su lado, en su misma cama, en donde Judal tiene una vida pero otros recuerdos. Pero esto no puede quedarse así, Judal debe regresar y un humano tan patéticamente adorable como el que asegura ser su esposo no va convencerlo. ¿O sí? YAOI SinJu
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Anuncié hace poco mediante nuestra página en Facebook que iba a reescribir una de mis obras capítulo a capítulo y la elegida fue finalmente esta. La verdad, tampoco lo pensé mucho, desde hace meses tenía la idea de reescribirla con mejores ideas, y de paso, con mi narración actual, ¡la cual creo que siempre va mejorando~!

Advierto que con las nuevas ideas, muchos detalles del anterior fanfic cambiaron también para lograr un mejor desarrollo de la historia. Las encuestas van a mantenerse pero con una diferencia a las anteriores.

Y para evitar que vuelva a desinteresarme como pasó con el anterior. ¡Aun así, sé que nadie se llevará una decepción! Todo mi esfuerzo, y mi ego, están aquí (?)

La primera versión se encuentra en Fanfiction y en Amor-Yaoi únicamente, esta segunda versión va a subirse incluso a Wattpad.

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 _Capítulo 1. Las consecuencias de la guerra._

El escenario era de lo más lamentable. La tierra estaba repleta de cráteres hechos por poderosos hechizos. Lo que hacía una hora era césped y flores ahora no era nada más que tierra dura y seca, sin vida. El ambiente estaba bastante cargado de sentimientos diferentes y con la desesperación y el pesar de la guerra.

De dicha guerra, solo quedaban dos en pie. Se trataban de dos Magi, los cuales se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras jadeaban por aire, sosteniendo sus báculos en alto con la amenaza de atacar o defender en cualquier momento.

— ¡Judal, ya basta! —Es el menor quien intenta detener el conflicto, su mirada demuestra que está desesperado.

El magi más grande no parece nada contento con el intento del menor. Su mirada se afila todavía más y la esfera oscura del centro del filo de su báculo comienza a girar y a brillar. Encima del filo se produce un brillo púrpura acompañado del sonido del rayo.

— ¡Un poco demasiado tarde!

El hechizo es lanzado. El rukh en el aire se alborota todavía más y Aladdin apenas y alcanza a esquivarlo al usar su hechizo de levitación. Lo que no esperaba es que el hechizo se expandiera y los rayos se hicieran más largos hasta alcanzarle una pierna, y al primer tacto todo su cuerpo vibra, mientras sus ojos se pierden en el dolor ocasionado por la descarga.

Su cuerpo cae más débil de nuevo, y el magi oscuro se acerca con una risa alta llena de su obsesivo deseo de victoria.

— Que estupidez. Todos siguen pensando que pueden detenerme. Que TÚ puedes detenerme. ¿No son idiotas? —Con las manos en la cadera, Judal se —inclina hacia adelante. Su trenza, desaliñada, cae por encima de su hombro hasta rozar la mejilla hinchada y sucia de Aladdin, quien apenas puede controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y fijar sus ojos en el enemigo. Le cuesta mucho enfocarlo. — Solo mira a tu alrededor.

La mano izquierda de Judal toma fuerte el mentón de Aladdin, y sin esfuerzo aparente lo levanta hasta dejarlo nuevamente de pie. Aladdin da unos pasos hacia adelante y luego, sin resistirlo, sus piernas fallan y cae de rodillas. Está apretando con mucha fuerza su báculo entre sus manos.

Verlo derrotado le causa satisfacción al mayor y lo sabe, Judal es muy evidente.

— Estás perdido, perdido, perdido, perdido. —Sus palabras se atoran con una risa burlona, y unos ojos perdidos en poder.

— Eso… ya lo sabía. No puedo derrotarte todavía. —Baja la cabeza, y su flequillo oculta sus ojos del mayor. Judal no puede ver la determinación regresar a los ojos azules. — Eres demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Crees que halagarme hará que no te mate? Pero debo admitirlo, será aburrido si no estás para intentarlo.

Aladdin sacude la cabeza, negando.

— ¡No intento que te compadezcas! Soy yo el único que puede detenerte, pero ahora mismo no soy capaz de hacerlo. —Hace el esfuerzo por levantarse, y ahora es su báculo el que comienza a atraer al rukh. — ¡Yo soy el único que puede detenerte! —Repite en voz alta, y Judal sin darse cuenta lo suelta y retrocede unos pasos cuando Aladdin camina al frente, se nota que lucha por no caerse.

Finalmente, el menor apoya el final del báculo entre la tierra infértil y el brillo de su hechizo se vuelve café. Era un color que nunca antes se había visto.

— ¡Por eso espera por mí, cuando regreses estaré listo, Judal!

La intensidad de la luz comienza a crecer hasta volverse cegadora, y es entonces cuando Judal busca bloquear esa molesta luz al poner la mano justo frente a sus ojos, con la palma abierta.

 _Perdóname, Judal._

Cuando la luz se va de súbito, el cuerpo del magi oscuro cae al suelo inconsciente, y Aladdin se deja caer de rodillas nuevamente para dejar que sus lágrimas humedezcan el suelo bajo él.

Acaba de hacer algo terrible.

Perdóname…

Cuando Judal abrió los ojos esperó ver el cielo de la tarde, esperó ver el rukh revoloteando inquieto por el conflicto y quizá, notarse derrotado. Esperaba ver a Aladdin siendo reanimado por sus amigos y el rostro pusilánime de Kouen, incluso la decepción en los ojos del rey de Sindria. Pero nada de eso apareció frente a él cuando volvió a tener consciencia.

Ve blanco.

Separa los labios, secos, y suspira. También esperaba que su garganta se encontrara destrozada pero tampoco fue el caso. Simplemente siente sed, como si acabara de recorrerse como el barranco de aquél tonto poblado de mujeres rubias sin usar magia, solo caminando.

El blanco es muy brillante.

¿En dónde estaba? Cierra sus ojos y se concentra por sentir el rukh. Lo siente, y lo escucha, es silencioso y tranquilo aquí, se mueve a su alrededor con aleteos suaves, algunas simplemente se dejan llevar por la corriente invisible de los espíritus, bailando al compás de la canción de las almas.

Era todo tan tranquilo, ¿quizá murió?

Abre los ojos de nuevo, todavía perdido. Flexiona un brazo y con él, esconde sus ojos y se queja en voz baja, pero entonces siente algo con su mano bastante extraño. ¿Él, con el cabello suelto? Palpa de inmediato la superficie en la que se encuentra y toca sus propias hebras azabaches.

A él le jode bastante tener el cabello suelto.

Busca incorporarse pero apenas lo intenta su cabeza punza y vuelve a marearse, así que sin más vuelve a caer y siente algo nuevo otra vez, pero esta sensación es más conocida. Tiene una almohada bajo la nuca.

¿Acaso luego de la guerra lo trajeron a algún lugar? ¿Qué quieren hacer con él, torturarlo, quizá hacer de su muerte un espectáculo público?

No se rinde y gira un poco la cabeza para ver su alrededor, pero es el lado equivocado. Tiene una pared blanca a su lado derecho. Prueba con intentarlo otra vez del otro lado, y fue entonces cuando el rukh dejó de escucharse.

Más allá de la decoración tan extraña hay alguien a su lado a quien reconoce perfectamente. Se trata de Sinbad. Su cuerpo se paraliza mientras lo mira fijamente. Está dormido, ¿pero por qué está a su lado en su prisión, y por qué tiene un rostro tan complacido y tranquilo?

 _Qué demonios…_

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, decide notar la decoración y extrañarse todavía más. Cuando se siente un poco mejor, al cabo de media hora, decide probar con sentarse y entonces la cobija cae hasta su regazo. Se mira a sí mismo y se sorprende mucho al notarse desnudo. Cuando mueve una pierna, sorprendido, nota que su rodilla toca piel. Asustado, dirige su mano derecha temblorosa al borde de la cobija para quitarla de tirón.

Sinbad también estaba desnudo.

— ¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!?

El grito tan alto hacen que el cuerpo del que piensa se trata del rey se sobresalte, y que los ojos dorados se abran de golpe con el corazón en la boca.

— ¡Jujuchan, pero qué te pasa! Despertándome así lograrás que me haga viejo más rápido.

Era Sinbad, sin lugar a dudas. La misma cara de idiota, el mismo cabello largo púrpura, los mismos ojos, la misma voz…

Pero no se siente así.

— Sinbad, dime… dime qué está pasando.

— ¿Por qué actúas como si no recordaras nada? —Hace una pausa, en donde Sinbad aprovecha para terminar de despertarse. — Oh, ¿soñaste algo fantástico otra vez?

— ¿Sueño? — ¿Eso era lo que es, un sueño?

No, no es tan idiota. Esto no era un hechizo tampoco, se siente todo demasiado real, ninguna ilusión tiene calidez. Se muerde el labio, sin saber exactamente qué hacer o decir, confundiendo más a Sinbad.

— Hey, ¿qué pasa?

Sinbad jamás se preocuparía por él.

— ¿Bonito? —Lo llama, y estira un brazo hasta que sus dedos alcanzan la mejilla derecha de Judal, la cual acaricia con cariño.

Judal al instante se echa para atrás y lo mira, severamente sorprendido.

— ¿Qué sucede, bebé? ¿Me dirás que estás embarazado? —Lo dice por tales cambios de humor.

— Diablos, no. —Judal sacude la cabeza, y luego frunce las cejas de nuevo.

— ¿Qué soñaste? —Insiste Sinbad.

— ¡No soñé nada! ¡Tú eres quien debe darme explicaciones!

Tras decir eso, el rostro de Sinbad comienza a deformarse en una mueca de preocupación. Por alguna razón, algo de calor entra en el cuerpo del magi.

— Comienzo a preocuparme. Ah, Judal~ Creo que llamaré al señor Ishi.

— ¿Y ese quién demonios es?

— Nuestro doctor. —Se preocupa todavía más cuando Judal le hace esa pregunta. Incluso olvidó a tal gran amigo. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando. — ¿Te sientes bien?

— ¡No!

Las personas que leyeron la primera versión, del noviembre del de 2015, seguramente notaron que el primer capítulo era el prólogo en el primer intento. Para darle un toque más estético decidí solo ir por capítulos.

Por favor, apoyen tanto este segundo intento como apoyaron el primero, ¡vamos a terminar esta historia juntos! El hiatus para este fanfic ya terminó y las ideas vuelven a comenzar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Esta semana es una semana ocupada para mí. Comenzando por el miércoles que es mi graduación simbólica, luego el jueves viene mi fiesta de graduación (Culpen a mi prepa, está muy rara) y el viernes tengo un evento de quince años de esos nacos de acá en México.

Puedo actualizar este fanfic porque lo tengo todo re-escrito hasta donde lo dejé originalmente, así que no pasa nada por la actualización del segundo y tercer capítulo de esta semana, pero temo fallar con Omega02 y Gotas de agua :c

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 _Capítulo 2. Este cuerpo y este mundo no son míos (Primera parte)_

Tal como Sinbad había dicho momentos antes, se comunicó con el señor Ishi para acordar una cita lo más pronto posible. Accedió a revisar a Judal dentro de dos horas, para gran alivio de Sinbad. Él tiene trabajo, pero no le importa demorarse un poco si es por este motivo. Judal estaba muy extraño, era la primera vez que lo miraba con tanto odio e intriga. Siente incluso que lo está retando con la mirada, y se siente como un desconocido. Por la parte egoísta quiere que eso se detenga.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, con un humeante bol de verduras, otro de pescado y un tercero con arroz blanco. Pero solo Sinbad come, Judal no deja de verlo fijamente a la cara, incluso su cabello, sus manos, todo.

Una mirada tan intensa lo pone un poco ansioso, falta de costumbre muy posiblemente.

— ¿A ti también te dicen Sinbad? ¿Eres un rey?

Santo cielo, su Jujuchan estaba tan extraño.

— No conozco a otro Sinbad más que el de Dreamworks, pero hace tiempo que no me llamas por mi nombre, Juju.

— ¡Ya te dije que me llamo Judal!

— Sueles llamarme Sinbaddy.

El magi casi se carcajea ahí mismo. ¿Pero qué pasa con ese apodo? ¡Era ridículo! Aunque el momento no hace que se sienta menos nervioso y confundido, después de todo todavía no tiene claro en donde está, ni qué hace aquí con un Sinbad tan extraño.

— Es un apodo ridículo. —Tras decir aquello, baja la mirada y por fin toma uno de los bols para comenzar a comer.

Sinbad prefiere no decir nada, pero se nota que el comentario de Judal lo deja algo tocado y todavía más confundido. Algo muy extraño le estaba pasando a su esposo.

Cuando Judal termina de comer, con una impresionante velocidad culpa de los nervios, se levanta de súbito y comienza a caminar por el comedor, simplemente tocando las paredes, tocando los cuadros, viendo los adornos, los diplomas en la pared de la sala, los espejos…

La decoración no dejaba de parecerle muy extraña, pero es precisamente ese sentimiento de curiosidad lo que aplaca poco a poco su fuerte deseo de escapar, sus nervios.

Se detiene justo frente a un cuadro grande y mira la imagen del cuadro. Supuestamente es él, tomado de la mano con el idiota que dejó en la cocina. No se habría asustado tanto de no ser porque, al bajar la mirada, se encuentra con un cuadro un poco más pequeño, 16 x 12.

— Debes estar bromeando…

Un par de hombres en un parque, ambos con una apariencia joven. Lo que llama la atención es que ambos están compartiendo un beso. Es fácil reconocerse, pero es muy extraño. Toma la foto y la quita de la pared para voltearla y dejarla sobre una mesa, chistando la lengua.

Esto comienza a molestarlo, ¿alguien se estaba burlando de él? ¿Yunnan?

Regresa al comedor, solo para descubrir que la copia de Sinbad miraba con un sentimiento fuerte la mesa. Parece triste.

— Oye, Sinbad.

El nombrado levanta la cabeza y voltea a verlo.

— ¿Aquí hay otro como yo?

— ¿Como… tú? No entiendo tu pregunta, Juju.

— ¡Que es Judal! —Su puño golpea la mesa, sobresaltando al estúpido humano. Al darse cuenta de su error se aclara la garganta y toma asiento en una silla al lado de Sinbad. — No me llames por ese apodo tan estúpido, Sinbad. —Reprocha con un puchero. — Responde cuidadosamente. ¿Hay alguien aquí, con mi misma apariencia? Pero mucho menos poderoso. —El ego no se va tan fácil.

— Juj-Judal. —Vaya balbuceo tan extraño. — Judal, bebé, debes hablarme más claramente. No entiendo todavía lo que quieres decirme. —Sus manos buscan las de Judal, y luego las toma para juntarlas, dándole un poco de su calor. — ¿A qué te refieres con otro tú?

— Hay alguien en esas… imágenes extrañas de la pared. ¡Ese no soy yo! Y suelta mis manos, es muy raro. —Las quita él mismo de golpe, y luego se cruza de brazos. — Voy a irme.

— ¿Qué? —Su rostro no hace justicia a la sorpresa y al miedo que está sintiendo ahora. — ¿Acaso he sido un mal esposo? ¡Juju!

Judal echa su silla para atrás en cuanto la copia del rey se hinca para acercarse a él, pero Sinbad de todas formas lo logra y apoya los codos en las rodillas del confundido Judal.

— I-I-Idiota, suéltame…

— ¿No te hago feliz?

— ¡Sinbad, eres muy raro! —Se cubre la boca cuando descubre su tono más agudo. ¡Eso no es normal! Su voz ni siquiera es aguda.

— Esto es por lo de Ja'far, ¿cierto?

— ¿¡Pero de qué diablos hablas!?

Ni el propio Sinbad tiene claro cómo es que consiguió vestir al chico decentemente y montarlo en el auto. Tiene marcas de lucha por los brazos y las mejillas, pero eso no hace que su preocupación sea menor, después de todo se trata de la salud de su esposo.

Su querido Judal jamás había maldecido tanto, tampoco frunce tanto las cejas ni gruñe, ¡ni usa ese tonito tan fuerte con él! Su Judal siempre habla con una voz suave y cariñosa, y sus ojos miran con dulzura y amor siempre, y tiene una sonrisa especial para él.

No un par de labios fruncidos y unos ojos chispeantes.

Desde esta mañana había escuchado palabras de todo tipo. Kou, Sindria, Magi, magia, Djinn, Fanalis. Estaba cansado, no puede negarlo, tantos cambios hacen que Sinbad la pase muy mal. Llevarlo a ver al doctor Ishi era sin duda lo mejor que puede hacer ahora. Al menos el viaje en auto estuvo bien. Callado, pero al menos no intentó abrir la puerta para salir rodando en plena autopista. Ahora, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Judal se bajó temblando y un tono más pálido.

Casi parece que jamás en su vida ha estado dentro de un auto.

— Que tipo tan gracioso. —Fue lo primero que dijo cuándo el doctor Ishi los recibió en su casa.

Su Judal no era tan maleducado.

— Doctor, gracias por recibirnos y disculpe las molestias. —Se quita el calzado, y luego le quita el suyo a Judal. Eso parece que lo hace sentir bien, como si el calzado le molestara en los pies. — Por favor, Judal ha estado muy extraño esta mañana.

— ¿Quién está extraño, idiota?

Tanto el doctor como Sinbad miran preocupados a Judal. Después de todo, el doctor es un viejo amigo de ambos, el cambio tan repentino de actitud en el muchacho era muy evidente.

Sinbad se queda en la sala a esperar, mientras lee una revista, pero realmente sus ojos solo bailan de palabra a palabra sin prestar real atención. Está muy preocupad. Además, está escuchando a Judal quejarse y burlarse todavía, tiene una voz tan fuerte de repente.

— ¿Por qué debo hacer eso?

— Vamos Judal, te daré una paleta si cooperas. Solo hazlo

— ¿Paleta? ¿Qué es eso?

Sinbad no para de preocuparse. Está considerando hoy no asistir al trabajo y quedarse en casa, simplemente cuidando a Judal.

Finalmente los dos se dejan ver en la sala. Ishi, un hombre algo mayor de barriga redonda y cara simpaticona, está revisando apuntes en un bloc. Judal parece realmente fastidiado, mientras toma asiento a un lado de la copia del rey y mira fijamente un objeto en su mano.

Al verlo por el rabillo del ojo, Sinbad se da cuenta de que es una paleta.

— Sinbadsan, desde siempre usted y yo hemos sabido que a Judal le gusta mucho la fantasía. Todo lo que ha dicho es muy extraño y fantasioso. Pero sé que está preocupado, yo también lo estoy. Debo decirle que Judal se encuentra en óptimas condiciones. Su pulso está algo elevado, eso sí. Está algo alterado. —Da vuelta a la hoja y sigue leyendo. — Su temperatura es normal, y lo que tarda en recuperarse de actividad física parece aún mejor que anteriores marcas. Su peso está muy bien, todavía se considera bastante delgado para su altura, pero está sano.

Sinbad mira a su pareja otra vez. Sinbad parece muy aliviado, mientras que Judal sigue mirando la paleta con las cejas fruncidas y la nariz arrugada. Se mueve de tal forma de un lado a otro que parece que quiere lanzarse por la ventana y huir.

— El tipo gracioso con bata tiene razón. Estoy bien, ¡más que bien! Solo necesito que alguien de ustedes, ineptos, me diga para qué uso esta cosa. —Levanta en alto la paleta, pero su petición es eventualmente ignorada, pues Sinbad acaba de levantarse para hablar con el doctor en una esquina de la habitación.

— ¿Está completamente seguro de que no pasa nada malo con él?

— Bueno, Judal está tan sano como siempre, Sinbadsan. —Intenta el doctor insistir. — Como dije, su presión está un poco alta. Pero no hay medicamentos para él, aconsejo descanso. Mi hipótesis es que Judal despertó de un sueño bastante realista y por eso dice palabras tan peculiares.

— Un sueño, huh. —Sinbad quiere creer eso, pero algo en su cabeza le dice que no es correcto, que hay algo muy malo ocurriendo aquí.

— ¡Hey, sabe muy bien!

Ambos mayores voltean a ver a Judal, quien después de descubrir cómo se quita un envoltorio se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y lamió el caramelo duro. El sabor parece agradarle mucho.

— ¿Te gustan mucho los dulces, verdad, Judalkun?

— Pff, lo que digas. Quiero más de estas para llevar, ¡ahora!

— Será un placer. —Tras una sonrisa el doctor regresa a su oficina en casa, para regresar después con un tarro de cristal lleno de esas paletas. — ¿Cuántas más quieres?

— ¡Todas!

— Oh, no puedo dártelas todas. Tengo más clientes hoy y se pondrán muy tristes si no les doy una paleta.

Las cejas del magi vuelven a fruncirse, y Sinba se pone tieso. Saca su billetera y deja un billete de generosa cantidad en la mesa de la sala, luego se acerca al doctor para suplicarle con la mirada.

Ishi termina por suspirar y asentir, para finalmente darle el tarrón entero de paletas a Sinbad, quien complacido se da la vuelta para acercarse a su _amorcito_ y ofrecérselo.

— ¿Sabes algo, copia nefasta? Este mundo no está tan mal.

Sinbad enarca una ceja, curioso.

— No te entiendo hoy, amor.

— Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a esa cabaña extraña. Creo que entiendo lo que me ocurrió.

— ¿En serio? Me hará feliz que me lo expliques. Es hora de irnos, Judal.

Pero justo cuando iban de regreso al auto a Sinbad se le ocurre que es buena idea tomarlo de la mano, pero esto solo ocasiona que Judal se detenga de repente, asustado.

— ¿Acabas de intentar… tomar mi mano?

— Eh… ¿No?

— ¡Raro!

● . ●

Espero el capítulo les haya agradado. Para quienes leyeron la primera versión seguramente se dieron cuenta de que no agregué las escenas del despertar del otro Judal en el mundo de magi. Por favor, no se asusten(? No fueron eliminadas sino desplazadas al siguiente capítulo. Pienso que fue muy confuso poner las situaciones de ambos universos en el mismo lugar así que decidí hacerlo así.

Nos leemos el jueves con esta actualización~ Con mucha suerte, habré subido Omega02 y Gotas de agua también, sigo teniendo miedo de no tener tiempo…

Y si no, al menos intentaré hacerlo fuera de tiempo en esta misma semana.


	3. Capítulo 3

Creo que hice bien al tomarme esta semana de descanso de los otros dos fanfics de la semana. Realmente está siendo una semana pesadita…

No se preocupe nadie, para la próxima las actualizaciones serán normales. Omega02 para el martes y Gotas de Agua para el jueves.

Disfruten este tercer remake~

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 _Capítulo 3._ _Este cuerpo y este mundo no son míos (Segunda parte)_

Hay una onda sonora bastante punzante dentro de su cabeza que no lo deja pensar a gusto. Era como si lo hubieran golpeado tan fuerte y tan de repente, inquietando su antes tranquila persona. Siente nauseas también.

Separa los labios en una búsqueda desesperada por tomar aire por la boca. Siente dolores agudos por todo el cuerpo y sobretodo, por sus brazos y piernas. De hecho ni siquiera puede sentir bien sus pies o los dedos de sus manos. Huele a sangre, pero no puede abrir sus ojos no porque no pueda, sino porque tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de abrir sus ojos y encontrarse en otro de sus pesados sueños sobre fantasía, a perderse en su subconsciente otra vez.

— Por favor, abre los ojos…

No quiere.

El dolor comienza a consumirlo todavía más, y sin poder evitarlo en sus ojos comienzan a formarse lágrimas. Está desesperado y paralizado, no puede hacer nada. Tiene todo el cuerpo entumecido y mucho frío.

 _Sinbad, Sinbad…_

Una mano, pequeña, toca su rostro. Le duele. ¿Tendrá quizá una herida en la mejilla? Le duele mucho. Su mueca se deforma ante el dolor y sin darse cuenta comienza a jadear bajo, quejándose.

Jamás había sentido algo tan cercano a la muerte como este momento.

— Judal, Judal…

Esa voz es muy insistente. La cabeza le duele todavía más y gira su cuerpo para luego encogerse. Lo siguiente que escucha es un aleteo fuerte cerca de sus oídos, y luego una calidez extraña en su pecho. ¿Sangre? No, era más bien una calidez interior, que pronto recorrió su cuerpo entero hasta la médula. Finalmente, con una fuerza extraña ayudándolo, puede abrir sus ojos.

El cielo está nublado y es tan gris…

Ladea la cabeza. Siente una presencia sobrenatural muy cerca de él, junto a la soledad de una tierra que antes prometía ser un paraíso. Finalmente los ojos de Judal se cierran, llevándolo a la inconsciencia.

La guerra terminó.

Y entre los brazos de Aladdin, el nuevo Judal se estaba muriendo.

— ¡Princesa Kougyoku!

La octava princesa se sienta en la cama de inmediato en cuanto las puertas de sus aposentos son abiertas de par en par por sus sirvientes. Ka Koubun a la cabeza se arrodilla frente a la cama, con la cabeza gacha.

— ¡Por favor, acompáñenos, se trata de su Magi!

Al instante de escuchar eso, el sueño se va y se quita la cobija de inmediato para levantarse. Con apenas una bata encima, la ajusta bien y luego de tomar su contenedor doméstico, la princesa sale de su habitación a pasos apresurados.

Los sirvientes la guían hasta el salón, la sorpresa no fue exactamente grata.

Hacía meses que no ve a su primo Hakuryuu y repentinamente se aparece en el imperio, con el cuerpo malherido de Judal entre sus brazos. El grito que Kougyoku suelta es de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Juchan…

La octava doncella se acerca a su primo, quien receloso afila la mirada, pero igualmente permite que se acerque a su magi. Cuando las manos suaves y gentiles de Kougyoku toman a Judal por los pómulos y lo hacen girar la cabeza en su dirección los ojos se le inundan de lágrimas.

Está tan frío, sucio y herido.

Su labio inferior tiembla, Kougyoku lo muerde para no sollozar y busca algo de fuerza para hablar.

— Ka Koubun, haz algo, ¡rápido!

La madrugada fue muy larga. Cinco sirvientas se vieron obligadas a despertarse para preparar algunos aperitivos para la realeza presente, pero Kougyoku solo mojaba sus labios con el té sin beberlo por los puros nervios y Hakuryuu ni siquiera prestaba atención a la comida. Aladdin simplemente se mantenía callado, en una esquina oscura de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban brillantes.

Si hubiera un lugar en donde ahora quiere, desea, estar con todas sus ganas, sin lugar a duda era en su cama. Esa cómoda cama en su casa junto a su esposo. Y ser rodeado por sus cálidos brazos para sentirse protegido, lo necesitaba mucho, lo deseaba fervientemente.

Pero el dolor corporal le hace recordar lo malditamente lejos que se encuentra de aquellos brazos.

 _Necesito verlo._

No iba a estar en paz hasta que despertara de este terrible y largo sueño. Quiere llorar otra vez, pero se contiene porque su rostro le arde tanto que llorar lo lastimaría todavía más. Todavía sigue sintiendo esa calidez en su pecho que de alguna forma lo tranquiliza, pero no le alivia el dolor físico. Por suerte ya no tiene la sonda de sonido molestando en su cabeza y al menos, puede concentrarse más en lo que siente y escucha.

Escucha pasos. También escucha el sonido del viento, y lo siente en su propia piel desnuda. Se siente tan desprotegido…

Siente como si tuviera la peor de las fiebres ahora. Cuando la calidez deja de ser tan fuerte se anima a abrir sus ojos y a observar la habitación en la que se encuentra. Recuerda entonces que antes había unas voces aquí, tal vez si las llama…

— Discul… pen… —Su voz es muy débil, su garganta no da para mucho ahora mismo. Le dolió mucho hablar.

Mejor no hacerlo por un tiempo.

Muy cansado y débil como para levantarse, se conforma con solo ver la habitación. Las paredes son muy bonitas, pintadas con un color oscuro y bordadas con madera. La decoración es bonita también, pero algo anticuada. Eran mapas, y artesanías con oro. Parecía todo muy caro.

Cuando se cansa de observar simplemente cierra sus ojos y exhala aire con la poca fuerza que le queda. Esto era sin lugar a dudas una pesadilla, una que lo estaba torturando a límites insospechados. Nunca en su vida se ha sentido tan mal.

Temprano por la mañana Ka Koubun fue a la habitación de Judal para atenerlo. Por suerte la atención recibida fue muy buena, pudo sobrevivir sin problemas una noche. Aunque no todo era bueno.

No recibe ni una sola queja cuando comienza a limpiar con alcohol las heridas, ni siquiera lo ve fruncir las cejas o quejarse entre sueños. Cuando tocaron las vendas tampoco recibe una reacción especial que le diga que le está doliendo, el supuesto magi simplemente duerme con una pesadez increíble. Si no viera cómo su pecho se infla por su respiración y si no notara que su cuerpo era cálido incluso pensaría que está muerto.

Pero eso no puede ser.

Cuando Judal termina limpio y vendado Ka Koubun sale de la habitación y se queda en la entrada, solo esperando. Finalmente, apresurados desde el fondo del pasillo, se acercan apresurados Kougyoku y Aladdin, y más tranquilo se acerca Hakuryuu tras los otros dos.

Pero aunque tuvo visita esa mañana, no pudo abrir sus ojos de nuevo, simplemente escuchaba. Hay una voz femenina que se alegra mucho de que esté bien, y la misma voz suavecita e infantil del día anterior que le pide que se recupere pronto.

Pero no fue pronto.

Tres días pasaron, tres días en donde apenas pudo abrir los ojos. Incluso abrir la boca para dejarse alimentar era doloroso. Solo dormía. Fueron tres pesados días, en donde una noche la fiebre que tuvo fue incontrolable y una joven muy hermosa de cabello rosa estuvo a su lado, cuidándolo y cambiando sus vendajes, secando incluso su sudor. Muchas veces quiso preguntarle su nombre, pero siempre que abría los ojos la señorita comenzaba a llorar.

Durante el cuarto día por fin consiguió sentarse y mover las piernas, incluso tuvo la ayuda del muchachito de cabello azul para caminar por la habitación y explorarla un poco. Muchos de los objetos de aquí solo podría encontrarlos en su mundo en una tienda de antigüedades.

Bastaron cuatro días para que su fiebre bajara, pero el dolor muscular todavía estaba presente. Apenas dos de muchas heridas consiguieron cicatrizar.

No pudo hablar sino hasta el quinto día, cuando se sentía mucho mejor. La fiebre había bajado a ser un simple bochorno y su garganta estaba fuerte otra vez, sana. Aun así no dijo mucho durante la mañana más que un par de Gracias. Durante el medio día consiguió comer todos sus alimentos él solo, y Kougyoku parecía orgullosa mientras lo ve comer en silencio.

Por la tarde la historia se repite, pero ahora es el joven Aladdin quien lo acompaña en su comida. El niño es muy animado y le agrada mucho, pero siente que cuando lo ve busca a otra persona con cierto miedo. Aunque su forma de verlo no es lo único que le causa intriga.

Desde muy pequeño, Judal ha tenido esa extraña habilidad para sentir presencias sobrenaturales desde muy pequeño, y Aladdin no era un humano por completo. Tiene consigo una sombra espiritual que aún no puede definir, pero no es para nada suave aunque sí cálida.

En ese momento Judal no lo sabía, pero el mismo día en que lo curaron por primera vez Aladdin había tenido una charla muy larga con la octava princesa para avisarle de la situación. Hasta momento solo Kougyoku, Ka Koubun y Aladdin saben del cambio producido por el hechizo. Era natural que la princesa estuviera tan triste, pero aun asi no puede negar su ayuda. Después de todo, de otro lugar o no, sigue siendo Judal.

Después de comer una sirvienta entra a la habitación para hablar rápidamente con Aladdin y luego tomar los platos. Judal posa sus pies, desnudos, sobre el suelo y lentamente se levanta.

— Toma mi mano. —Le ofrece Aladdin su apoyo, y Judal lo agradece con una sonrisa muy pequeña.

El magi lo dirige hasta la ventana y Judal aparta la cortina para ver el exterior. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, ¿qué clase de lugar era este? Era fantástico, con el aire oriental característico de China. Pero luego de la maravilla vino la incertidumbre y el miedo, y su mano aprieta la de Aladdin sin darse cuenta.

— Lo siento mucho… —susurra el peliazul.

●. ●

Recuerdo con remordimiento que en la primera versión Aladdin sufría mucho y personalmente me disgustaba narrarlo así, por eso los cambios en este tercer capítulo.

Ya no hay azul culpable~

Mándenme fuerza, necesito terminar esta tercer semana. ; ;


	4. Capítulo 4

Creo que si fue una buena decisión cambiar las escenas de los mundos. Los capítulos quedan muy bonitos así~

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

 _Capítulo 4. No es tan malo._

Pasaron cinco días complicados en casa. Lo complicado no era que Judal lo desconociera y lo alejara siempre que intentase algo, o que lo insultara y lo llamara "copia" o "tarado" o cualquier cosa. Lo complicado era que se negaba a vestirse decentemente, a comer y a dormir con él. Francamente Sinbad estaba comenzando a tener severos problemas.

Lo único que su esposo ha accedido a comer eran las dichosas paletas del tarro del doctor. ¡Y eso estaba muy mal! Era una mala alimentación. Ni siquiera ha querido beber.

Si pensó que tomarse una semana de vacaciones iba a hacer que Judal se tranquilizara no funcionó. No puede decir que no estaba disfrutando, en realidad las películas distraen mucho a Judal y solo en ese momento es cuando Sinbad puede ir a la cocina, preparar algo rápido y dejarlo sobre la mesa de la sala. Es ahí cuando, quizá sin darse cuenta, a Judal le gusta llevarse toda la comida al sofá individual para comérsela toda él solo.

Se le llama estrategia.

Dormir no era tan complicado. Desde el primer día Judal le había dejado muy en claro que no piensa dormir en la misma cama que tremendo idiota. El amor le da mucha paciencia, al menos el sofá es cómodo.

Pero la paciencia en algún momento se irá.

— Judal, ¿quieres salir al parque?

— No.

— ¿Quieres que salgamos a cenar?

— No.

— ¿Quieres-

— No, no quiero.

Bueno, el "no quiero" es nuevo. Al menos.

Las palabras del doctor Ishi fueron claras. Que Judal descanse, coma bien y esté en ambientes relajados. ¡Pero ni siquiera quiere salir! Y aun si él se alistaba y fingia salir, Judal solo se asomaba por encima del sofá para verlo irse y luego le daba toda su atención a la televisión otra vez.

Total, Sinbad terminaba por salir a caminar a solas por la cuadra, la mayoría de veces regresaba con una o dos bolsas de compras del supermercado.

— ¿A dónde fuiste?

— A la tienda.

— ¿Trajiste dulces?

— Claro. Panecillos dulces y caramelos. Eh, eh. —Lo calla con un gesto cuando nota que quiere ordenar algo otra vez. — Mañana. —Advierte, para fastidio de Judal, quien rueda los ojos. Sinbad suspira. — Bebé, has comido muchos dulces hoy. No podrás dormir luego.

— Deja de llamarme bebé.

— Bebé.

— ¡Sinbad!

— ¿Sí, bebé?

— Eres un idiota. —Refunfuña en voz baja, mientras sube las piernas al sofá y hace un pucherito.

El humano se dirige a la cocina para guardar las compras y luego regresa al sofá, tomando asiento en el grande. Apoya los brazos en sus rodillas y mira al muchachito con interés.

— Mañana vamos a un spa.

— ¿Qué es eso? Suena gracioso. Spa. Es como un sonido. Spa, spa. —Y mientras lo dice, señala sus labios, burlón.

Tiene razón, es como un sonido.

— Pues mañana iremos. Creo que podría hacerte bien. Te gusta mucho ir al spa.

— Ni de coña voy. No saldré de aquí hasta que alguien pendejo venga a llevarme de regreso.

Lo sobornó con dulces.

Era injusto, Judal realmente no quiere salir, y ahora estaba nuevamente dentro de ese auto, vestido con tonta ropa occidental y bañado. ¡Bañado! Judal tampoco había querido bañarse porque el sistema de cañerías le asusta.

Esa cosa hace un sonido infernal antes de que el agua salga.

¿Qué era el dichoso Spa? En poco lo sabría, pero mientras estaba entretenido abriendo los compartimientos del frente del auto en el interior, revisando papeles extraños, incluso el aromatizante. Se siente muy encerrado, ¿por qué se trasladan en estas cosas por aquí? Ni siquiera en barco se marea tanto, pero sinceramente prefiere volar.

El pensamiento atraviesa su mente tan rápido como el sonido de una flecha. Volar. Se presiona un poco a la puerta y mira hacia arriba a través del cristal. El cielo está despejado, no hay nadie volando por aquí.

No le sorprende, desde hacía días que sabe que aquí la magia es cosa rara de sentir. De hecho se atreve a decir que ahora mismo está en un mundo lleno de posibilidades excelentes para un magi, ¡hay mucho rukh y tan pocos que saben usarlo! Pero no se ha molestado en investigar cómo funciona por aquí, intuye que igual, debe ser igual en todos lados, ¿no?

Un magi no puede dejar de ser un magi esté donde esté.

Se estacionan justo en frente de un edificio extravagante, ¿este lugar es el spa? Cierra la puerta al empujarla con la mano y mira a Sinbad quitar la llave de la ranura del auto y luego guardársela en el bolsillo del pantalón. Luego lo ve bajarse y cerrar la puerta también. Justo

— ¿Es este lugar?

— Sí, estuvimos aquí la semana pasada, Juju. —La mirada de Judal se afila de repente y Sinbad traga duro. — ¡Judal! —Corrige de inmediato al notar su error, y su sonrisa se entorpece.

— ¿Y qué haremos aquí? —Le da un vistazo al edificio. Vaya colores… El exterior es de un amarillo bastante llamativo y feo, y los bordes 3D que bordean la puerta de un rosa todavía más feo. Jamás en su vida ha visto un rosa así de fuerte. — Parece un espectáculo de bufones.

— Sí, el aspecto no es lo más bonito. Pero te gusta mucho venir aquí, vamos.

Le ofrece su mano para ir juntos pero eventualmente es ignorado. Por supuesto eso no hace que sus ánimos o sonrisa se vayan, ¡tiene esperanzas en que luego del spa las cosas mejoren! Quizá era una idea muy entusiasta pero debe funcionar, ¿quién no puede sonreír luego de ser mimado?

Sinbad abre la puerta para Judal y este entra con recelo. Huele muy extraño, ese es su primer pensamiento.

Huele a coco.

— ¿Qué clase de aroma es este?

— ¿No te relaja el coco, cariño? Pero cierto, tu aroma favorito es la lavanda.

Tienta suerte otra vez al ofrecerle el brazo, pero otra vez resulta ignorado. Armándose de valor, toma la mano de la fierecilla para ponerla sobre su brazo. Judal le encaja las uñas de inmediato, para dolor de Sinbad.

— Vamos, pediremos el completo.

— ¿Qué es?

— Pues… el paquete completo. —No es la mejor respuesta, pero ni el mismo sabe qué incluyen los demás paquetes, siempre han pedido lo mismo. .

— Y a mí la lavanda no me gusta. —Murmura por lo bajo a modo de reproche, y aunque Sinbad lo escuchó prefiere no prestarle atención. Camina hasta la recepción y se detiene justo en frente del mostrador. El magi le da una mirada intensa a la mujer, examinándola.

Su ropa también es bastante extraña.

— Karla. —Lee en voz alta el nombre en una etiqueta, y luego mira a Sinbad. — ¿Qué sigue?

— Dame un momento, cariño.

Mientras Sinbad entabla una corta conversación con la tal Karla, Judal aprovecha para quitar su mano del brazo de la copia para mirar las cosas sobre el escritorio de la señorita.

No sabe si pensar en calidad mientras huele a coco, el coco tampoco le gusta.

Luego de recibir un recibo y un par de llaves, Sinbad se gira hacia Judal. Con mucha confianza pone una de sus manos en lo alto de la cabeza del magi y comienza a despeinarlo con mucho cariño, incluso su sonrisa es amorosa otra vez.

La cabeza de Judal se balancea ligeramente por las caricias, y cuando Sinbad aparta la mano tiene el cabello erizado. Sinbad se ríe.

— Pareces un gato.

— Pues quizá deba usar mis garras, para que quites tu estúpida mano de encima.

— ¡Esa boca sucia! —Reprende con una risa, y sin esperar respuesta lo toma de la cintura para llevárselo caminando hasta otro pasillo.

Las velas de aquí eran tan extrañas, no comprende mucho el mecanismo pero tampoco tiene interés en descifrarlo. También los sofás son muy extraños y largos, ¡y los ventanales tienen cristales! Eso no era común.

No entiende en fin de este establecimiento pero él solo se deja llevar.

— ¡Señor! —Una voz femenina se escucha, ambos se giran para ver a la señorita de antes correr hacia ellos con unas tijeras en las manos y dos trozos delgados de plástico en la otra.

— Señorita, no corra con tijeras en las manos. Es muy peligroso. —Es lo primero que dice Sinbad cuando la chica llega hasta ellos, jadeando y con las manos en sus rodillas.

Curioso, para una mujer con tan bonita figura parece que no tiene condición.

— ¡Lo siento! Olvidé ponerles sus brazaletes. Por favor, permítame su muñeca.

Sinbad no reprocha nada, a diferencia de Judal pues cuando llega su turno mira con completa desconfianza a la señorita.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Tu muñeca, por favor. —Su voz suena tímida ahora, sin lugar a dudas

— ¿Por qué te la daría? —La reta.

Si Sinbad no viene en auxilio de la señorita, posiblemente Judal jamás se hubiera dejado poner la bendita etiqueta. Ya que el problema tuvo solución, Sinbad vuelve a abrazar bien al Magi y retoma su camino hasta otra sala, una más silenciosa y fría llena de cajas metálicas de varios pisos.

Sinbad mira el número de las llaves y luego los busca en las cajas. 14 y 15. Las encuentra justo en frente.

— Por aquí, acércate.

Sin saber que más hacer, Judal simplemente se acerca y se detiene tras su espalda, pero se asoma por encima del hombro de la copia para ver el contenido de esas cajas metálicas, ¿Qué tienen dentro?

Hay ropa.

— Mira, esto es tuyo. —Toma el paquete plástico del locker y el suyo de paso, luego se gira y se los ofrece. — Ven.

Le indica con un gesto de la mano que lo siga y allá va Judal, con una obediencia no tan típica. Simplemente tiene curiosidad. Cuando conectan con la sala del frente la zona cambia, ya no hay casilleros sino vestidores individuales y los del fondo otros más grandes, todos con un banco en frente y bolsas plásticas.

Toma la mano de Judal una vez más, a pesar de su obvio gruñido en queja, y lo empuja dentro de un cubículo para entrar luego él y cerrar la puerta. Sin esperar más arroja el paquete de ropa al banquillo y toma el borde de su camisa ante la muy exaltada mirada de Judal. En el momento en que Sinbad se levanta la camisa escucha un grito de Judal y se detiene a mitad del pecho, confundido.

— ¿¡Qué diablos haces!?

— Cambiarme la ropa, para el tratamiento. —Le sonríe. — Date prisa y haz lo mismo.

Las manos del magi aprietan la bolsa de ropa y luego niega con mucha energía.

— ¡No quiero!

— Lo digo en serio, no puedes entrar hasta que no estés vestido propiamente. —Por fin retoma la acción de quitarse la camisa, la dobla rápidamente y la echa también al banquillo. — Anda, vístete.

Judal aprieta los labios.

— Te dije que no quiero. No quiero quitarme la ropa, tarado.

— ¿Ya no te gustan las aguas termales? —Sinbad le da una mirada confusa, mientras sus manos se dirigen a su propio cinturón para deslizarlo fuera. El pantalón queda flojo y Judal no puede evitar mirarlo fijamente.

— ¿Aguas termales? —Los labios se le secan, algunas veces ha tenido la extraña oportunidad de ver al rey de Sindria desnudo pero esto es completamente distinto, ¡jamás ha estado tan cerca!

— Sí. —Sus dedos se encargan de desabotonar, y tras colar sus pulgares dentro del dobladillo de la cintura del pantalón estira un poco. Tiene una prenda muy extraña debajo que pronto le da la oportunidad de ver cuando la copia se baja los pantalones hasta que el calzado se lo permite, luego se sienta en el suelo para quitarse los zapatos. Mientras se quita el zapato derecho le da otra mirada curiosa. — ¿No vas a cambiarte en verdad?

— Uh. Lo… haré. —tira del cuello de su propia camisa y mira hacia abajo. Con el hueco que se hizo puede ver hasta el suelo. Finalmente toma el cuello con ambas manos y saca la camisa por su cabeza. Sinbad detiene su tarea solo para verlo con una sonrisa.

Siempre ha pensado que el cuerpo de su querido Juju es muy bonito, pero tiene algo distinto esta vez. Lo siente más delgado, pero irónicamente más musculado. Su querido esposo era muy perezoso, no sabe muy bien de donde salió ese abdomen tan musculoso. Termina por acomodarse el largo cabello ondulado y no comete el mismo error que la copia, primero se sienta en el banquillo para quitarse los zapatos tan extraños y finalmente el pantalón, quedando completamente desnudo.

Simplemente la ropa interior de este mundo le parece incómoda.

— Muy bien. —Sinbad alza la mano derecha y Judal, entendiendo el mensaje, la toma con la izquierda para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Vaya si es grande.

— A vestirnos.

En los paquetes hay apenas unas sandalias delgadas de color blanco y una toalla. También hay un retazo de tela parecido al que tiene Sinbad ahora, pero él no lo necesita. En cambio Judal sí, por mera higiene.

— Debes ponértelos.

—… —Le pega justo en el orgullo decir que no sabe cómo ponérselos, así que simplemente los tira al suelo y se cruza de brazos. — Iré solo con la toalla.

— Ah, está bien. Yo te ayudaré. —Se hinca y toma del suelo la prenda, luego la extiende. — Acércate.

Rodando los ojos, Judal da unos cuantos pasos adelante y luego se queda quieto.

— Levanta esta pierna. —Para indicarla, la mano de la copia toca la pantorrilla de Judal, pero se lleva una sorpresa cuando la siente dura. Tiene la piel tan suave como siempre pero al tocar se siente su músculo fuerte. Cometió el error de apretar su pantorrilla y tocar más, se da cuenta tarde, justo después de que Judal levanta la pierna tan fuerte que golpea su mentón con el talón de su pie.

— No seas pervertido.

Debe admitir que no estuvo nada mal. Cuando regresaron a los casilleros por su ropa Judal se sentía tan bien que no paraba de sonreír. Y ya que se sentía tan ligero tenía ganas de ponerse a volar, pero un presentimiento le dijo que si lo hace iba a asustar mucho a este Sinbad. Así que para evitar desvanecerse en el suelo se agarraba fuerte del brazo del no rey, solo hasta que regresaron el auto, ya por la tarde.

— Muéstrame más.

El plan de Sinbad estaba funcionando.

— Vamos a comer algo, ¿te parece? —mete la llave en la ranura correspondiente y luego gira. Cuando el motor se enciende produce un ronroneo suave que asusta a Judal, lo nota por su sobresalto tan obvio. No quiere mencionar nada que pueda molestarlo de nuevo. — ¿Tienes antojo de algo en especial?

— Carne, y quiero beber otra de esas gaseosas.

Se incorporan a la calle y Sinbad comienza un recorrido tranquilo por las calles hasta ponerse en un carril un poco más lleno otros vehículos similares al del hombre que lo lleva. Judal simplemente observa, a veces hace preguntas sobre algunos objetos y otras solo se asombra en silencio por lo que ve.

Esa cosa llamada bicicleta se ve muy interesante.

Estacionan bajo un edificio un poco oscuro, cerca de una plaza comercial. Sinbad lo toma de la mano otra vez y lo lleva por las escaleras hasta la primera planta. ¡El centro comercial sí que es enorme! Mientras caminan, tomados de la mano, Judal mira todo con absoluto interés, sobre todo las tiendas de ropa.

Entran a una de las tiendas y de inmediato el aroma a comida golpea su nariz. Sin darse cuenta el magi lleva una mano a su estómago. En los últimos días se negó a comer por mero capricho pero ahora no tiene la voluntad para volver a negarse. Los dulces no son suficientes para complacer su estómago.

Judal ordenó todo lo que le pareció interesante del menú a pesar de las recomendaciones de Sinbad. Ambos van a lavar sus manos antes de regresar a la mesa una vez más.

Mientras esperan la comida simplemente se miran. Mientras la mirada de Sinbad es amistosa y cariñosa la de Judal es todavía desconfiada pero relajada.

Buscando un momento de ligoteo, toca con su pie la pierna de Judal bajo la mesa y le sonríe de forma sugerente. Para su mala suerte Judal no pareció tomárselo muy bien, sus cejas fruncidas le dieron la primera pista y luego sus palabras terminaron por convencerlo.

— ¿Por qué me estás pateando? —Gruñe. — Si algo te molesta dilo abiertamente. —Otra vez el cabello se le está erizando.

— No me molesta nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué me pateas?

— No te estaba pateando. Verás…

— Ah, mira. —Dijo, y sin mucha discreción apunta al camarero con una bandeja de comida. — Por fin llega.

Para cuando se sintió satisfecho con la comida se detuvo, y lo que sobró Sinbad lo pide para llevar. Tras una visita rápida al lavabo para lavar sus manos una última vez salen, pero ya no tomados de las manos.

— Quiero ir ahí.

— ¿A la cafetería? Pero ya hemos comido. ¿Quieres pedir un café para llevar?

— ¿Café es ese líquido amargo?

— Sí, el mismo.

— Eugh. Entonces ahí.

— ¿A la peluquería?

Eso sí que lo conoce, toma de inmediato la mano del humano y apresura el paso, alejándose lo más posible de ese establecimiento. De repente hasta las estilistas que les sonrieron le parecieron de lo más tétricas.

— Tengo una idea. Vayamos a ver una película.

No sabe si es la peor o la mejor idea que tuvo en el día, pero cuando fueron a la segunda planta que era la correspondiente al cine Judal pareció maravillarse otra vez. Sinbad esperaba alguna película de acción, como le gustan a ambos, pero jamás en su vida esperó entrar a la sala infantil junto a su esposo para ver nada más y nada menos que _Las increíbles aventuras del capitán durazno._

¿Cuándo perdió le dignidad?

Al menos Judal parece feliz.

La película tuvo un interesante tiempo de una hora y veintidós minutos de adorable animación en 3D para niños. Tras salir de la sala ya era de noche, así que la mayoría de los puestos ya estaban cerrando. Sinbad los guía de regreso al auto, y ya puestos Judal no puede ocultar su sueño.

— ¿Qué sigue?

Sinbad no cubre el bostezo que se le escapa, y mira perezosamente a Judal.

— ¿Todavía tienes energía?

— Claro que sí, ¿no se ve?

Los ojos se le están cerrando y tiene la mirada perdida, ni siquiera está sonriendo. La respuesta es obvia.

— No. —Dice entre una risa. — ¿No quieres ir a descansar? Mañana podemos continuar.

— ¿Para qué esperar?

— Todos los humanos necesitamos dormir. Ya es la hora.

Cuando no recibe respuesta suspira y enciende el auto una última vez.

— Lo siento, Ju, ya será mañana. Todavía nos quedan dos días antes de que regrese al trabajo. Te llevaré a visitar el acuario.

Es la última promesa de la noche.

● . ●

Se pone chido el asunto (¿?) Escribo esto justo antes de almorzar, todo tranqui. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo! Y quiero avisar que en la siguiente semana las actualizaciones serán las de siempre a partir del martes, donde retomamos Omega02 y luego el jueves, donde retomamos Gotas de Agua. O Water drops para los amigos(?

Tengan buen fin de semana~


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Nadie se asuste! No se me iba a olvidar actualizar este cap, eje(?

Y con esto, termino de actualizar el bonito martes~ Para algunos países, como por ejemplo Chile y España, seguramente ya es miércoles pero en mi país es todavía cuatro de julio.

¡Disfruten!

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

Capítulo 5. El príncipe Kouen.

Miente si dice que entiende lo que sucede, porque ciertamente no lo hace, pero extrañamente no estaba tan asustado como debería.

Aun así, la situación es de lo más peculiar. Ahora mismo está sentado en una silla simplemente observando el exterior. Kou, como le indicaron se llama, dista mucho de parecerse a su hogar. Aquí el aire era medieval, tan extraño, tan antiguo.

Tan encantador y al mismo tiempo tan terrorífico.

Pero hay algo aquí que lo hace sentir mal, todavía más incómodo que verse en un mundo distinto y también más incómodo que las heridas en su cuerpo. Una mujer llorando, era un sonido tan incómodo y junto a la sensación de no saber exactamente qué hacer…

— Mi Judarchan… ¿Por qué ha tenido que irse? —Lamenta la octava princesa imperial en voz alta en un doloroso suspiro. — Reconozco que no tiene las mejores intenciones, pero aun así él… él…

Seguramente es una pregunta retórica, ¿cómo se supone que él lo sepa? Está terriblemente confundido ahora mismo.

— Él no era tan malo. —Se contesta a sí misma luego de un rato, sollozando luego de eso. Otra vez.

Un repentino mareo, ocasionado por su todavía existente fiebre, le ocasiona una mueca de dolor y un gesto de su mano para sujetarse la sien izquierda. Duele mucho todavía. Se siente tan caliente y tan cansado aún, pero su cuerpo tiene frío y tiembla muy débilmente, y la mujer sigue sollozando.

No quiere ser tan indiscreto y mucho menos grosero con aquella que lo cuidó, pero sigue necesitando respuestas.

— Disculpe… Señorita Kougyoku. —La llama, con un tono un poco más firme.

La princesa limpia sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos, lo hace tan suavemente que pareciera que teme romperse a sí misma. Es un buen gesto para una princesa.

Perder a un amigo es muy doloroso.

— Señorita Kougyoku, por favor no llore más…

— Pero debo llorar la pérdida de mi amigo. —Contesta ella con voz rota, ocultando la parte inferior de su rostro con las holgadas mangas de su extraña ropa. — Es alguien a quien quiero muchísimo, y entonces estas tú aquí, malherido y con la misma apariencia que él. Me pone tan… tan… ¡tan triste!

Judal supo que era una batalla perdida desde que las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos, ya rojos, de la dama.

.

Dos días después de esa conversación la princesa no se había aparecido en su habitación. Por alguna razón, él se siente culpable.

Pero no es su culpa nada de lo que aquí pasó. No debería sentirse mal, ¡ni siquiera sabe exactamente lo que ha pasado! Entiende pocas cosas, como el que está en un mundo distinto, sueño o no, y como que aquí había otro Judal que dejó un hueco grande en el corazón de esa princesa.

Pero no era suficiente para hacerlo sentir bien, estaba muy asustado todavía.

Aunque Kougyoku no lo visitó en dos días, Aladdin sí que lo hizo. Él era muy amable y muy adorable también, además de que siempre buscaba un tema de conversación. Fácilmente pudo haberle contestado todas sus dudas pero por alguna razón, no se le ocurrió preguntar nada todavía. Aunque lo trataba de forma muy amistosa algunas veces podía notar que los ojos azules no lo veían a los ojos, sino a alguna parte de su rostro como labios o cejas.

Y no es que pareciera que cuidaba sus palabras con él, sino que parecía… un poco asustado, y arrepentido quizá. No lo sabe, él jamás ha sido bueno para notar los sentimientos de otros con ver sus ojos.

Tres días después, todavía sin noticias de la princesa, decidió aventurarse a darse el primer baño. En total contaba que tenía aquí ocho días, ocho pesados días en que sudaba cada noche y en que tenía que conformarse con limpiarse solo el sudor.

¿Alguien tendrá idea de lo sucio que se siente?

Es una sensación incómoda.

Cuando estuvo solo, por la noche, se aventuró a tomar del armario unas prendas. Eran tan extrañas como las de todos, pero eso da igual ahora mismo.

Dejando la ropa encima de la cama, da los primeros pasos hacia la puerta del baño y se aventura a entrar, pero era muy extraño.

El suelo no estaba recubierto así que era piedra, piedra lisa pero no resbalosa. En el centro hay una tina de madera con unos cuantos centímetros de separación del suelo gracias a unos bloques, a un lado un banquillo y en una pared, la izquierda, hay una ventana pequeña y alta. Es algo muy sencillo, pero muy extraño también. No le gusta.

— ¿Y la llave del agua…?

Frustrado, sale del baño y se sienta en la cama a pensar en qué hacer. Luego de un rato decide que lo mejor es preguntar a alguien más. Con ese plan se levanta otra vez y se acerca ahora a la puerta de salida para abrirla y asomarse tímidamente al pasillo.

Hay un pelirrojo a su lado izquierdo, mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior. Es alto y con un cabello pelirrojo bastante bonito, pero su rostro es demasiado serio que lo intimida un poco. Lleva encima una túnica bastante holgada, pero un cinturón la ajusta por la cintura. Aun así es obvio que tiene un cuerpo de presumir, basta con ver sus brazos.

Era demasiado intimidante, mejor iba a ir a por alguien más.

Lo habría hecho si no fuera porque Kouen en ese momento giró lac abeza en su dirección para verlo fijamente.

— Judal.

Vaya voz.

Traga duramente saliva y sale de la habitación lentamente. Se abraza a sí mismo, intimidado, y lo mira también. Tiene las mejillas rojas.

— Necesito ayuda.

Sus palabras parecen asombrar mucho al pelirrojo, quien gira su cuerpo hacia él para luego acercarse. Mientras lo hace, Judal se pone tenso y aprieta los labios.

Es demasiado guapo, le recuerda a esos emperadores chinos de los libros, pero habla japonés. Es un poco extraño.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¿Puedes indicarme… —Carraspea para aclararse la voz, está tan cohibido que su voz suena como apenas un hilillo. No quiere que se acerque más, le apena que lo vea tan sucio. — ¿Puedes indicarme cómo utilizar el baño aquí? No lo entiendo.

El pelirrojo enarca una ceja, interesado.

— ¿Me pides ayuda para usar el baño? —Pregunta, para estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

Judal asiente con la cabeza.

Esto era demasiado extraño.

— Magia. —Responde unos segundos después.

— ¿Disculpa?

"Necesito ayuda" y "disculpa" no son palabras que existan en el diccionario del Judal que conoce. Está actuando demasiado extraño y está bastante rojo, no sabe qué pensar.

— Magia de agua y fuego, siempre lo haces.

— Yo… no lo entiendo. —Judal piensa que le están jugando una broma muy pesada. Decide mirarlo fijamente a los ojos para que vea que no quiere jugar, pero se arrepiente de inmediato al hacerlo.

Los ojos de este hombre son muy profundos, y verse reflejado en ellos fue muy… extraño. Tiene unos ojos tan intimidantes como su voz tan profunda. En cuanto el príncipe da otros cuantos pasos hacia él Judal va retrocediendo sin darse cuenta hasta que termina de nuevo en la habitación. Se esconde tras la puerta, más rojo aún.

— ¡Por favor, pare!

— ¿Qué te sucede?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Su voz tiembla, al igual que sus piernas.

Se queda congelado cuando el hombre invade la invitación y mira todo con severo interés, principalmente recayendo en las vendas en la cama. Luego lo mira a él de nuevo y repasa todas sus heridas visibles, como las del rostro y los brazos, incluso esa terrible herida en su abdomen expuesto.

Cuando por fin Kouen nota el severo nerviosismo de Judal se reprende mentalmente por asustarlo así, al tiempo que se maravilla de estas reacciones tan sumisas. Ha sido _amigo_ de Judal por muchísimo tiempo, jamás lo ha visto así.

¿Pero quién hirió así a su magi?

— Judal, ¿esto lo ha hecho el rey de Sindria?

¿El rey de qué?

— Veo que Sinbad se ha vuelto una verdadera molestia.

La sangre se le hiela en las venas cuando escucha ese nombre y sus piernas ceden por su sorpresa, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Kouen se acerca de inmediato y tira de su brazo para levantarlo, extrañado.

Cuando Judal por fin reacciona se aparta de inmediato, pero luego se acerca de nuevo y le toma la mano, sorprendiendo de nuevo al príncipe.

— ¿El rey Sinbad? Por favor, dime quién… —Relame sus labios, secos, y lo mira otra vez a los ojos. Va a soportarlo. Va a…

No puede soportarlo.

Cierra los ojos y deja caer el rostro, derrotado y con el sentimiento de haber sido humillado.

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a preparar la ducha?

Kouen se mira la mano, todavía extrañado, y luego lo mira a él.

— Llama a un sirviente, yo no haré nada. —Es un príncipe, por favor. Posa la misma mano sobre la cabeza de Judal y da una palmadita. — ¿quién te ha herido?

Su mano inconscientemente va a su abdomen. La herida más larga va desde la cadera hasta un costado y es bastante horrible, y aunque ya está limpia y no hay rastro de sangre los bordes tienen colores desagradables todavía, y su carne se ve ligeramente.

— ¿Esto…? No lo sé. —Responde con sinceridad, volviendo a levantar la mirada. — Cuando desperté estaba herido de muerte.

Hay demasiadas cosas que no encajan en sus palabras. ¿Judal dejándose herir? Solo alguien realmente poderoso podría herir así a Judal, o quizá lo tomó en un mal día. Pocas veces se interesa tanto en lo que su magi hace pero ahora mismo se está reprendiendo mentalmente por permitir un descuido tan grande como este.

Nadie le avisó de la situación de Judal.

— Te ayudaré con eso. —Y dicho eso, su mano derecha empuñó la espada.

Comienza a recitar unas palabras de significado extraño, pero que a oídos de Judal parece un poema hermoso. Pero por la mitad un extraño brillo se hace con la espada, y pronto una calidez diferente llega a su cuerpo.

Fue la primera vez que Judal, o Juju como diría cierto otro Sinbad, ve a un Djinn y siente sus efectos en su cuerpo.

El pobrecito quedó tan asustado como al principio, pero todavía más confundido, mientras que Kouen guarda la espada de nuevo en su funda y lo mira fijamente, como esperando una respuesta.

— Gra… cias…

.

Este ha sido uno de los capítulos re-escritos que más me ha gustado uvu

Nos leemos el jueves, junto a la actualización de Gotas de agua~


	6. Capítulo 6

Este es uno de los capítulos que más cambios tuvo. Originalmente se trataba de Azul culpable, pero no me gustaba que Aladdin sufriera tanto… me hacía sentir incómoda narrarlo, así que mejor así~

Disfruten este capítulo~ ¡Nos leemos con este fanfic el domingo!

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

Capítulo 6. _Los sentimientos de la princesa_

Cuando sale del baño no hay nadie en la habitación, aunque por si acaso busca indicios de que aquél extraño pelirrojo esté cerca. Por suerte parece que no es así.

Es bastante misterioso e intimidante. Tampoco está en el pasillo.

Con el mismo sigilo vuelve a entrar en la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí, ya más relajado. Se encamina a la cama, donde luego toma asiento al borde para mirar la ropa sobre ella y también las vendas. ¿Debería usarlas? No estaba tan confiado de si estaba… del todo sano todavía, es decir, un hombre de atractivo misterioso lo señaló con una espada y entonces un ave lo acunó bajo el ala hasta sanarlo, ¿eso era normal? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Es completamente irreal, como todo por aquí si se pone a pensarlo. Hace algún tiempo tuvo la oportunidad de viajar a Hong Kong para una obra comercial, pero los barrios antiguos que recuerda son algo parecidos a lo que ve aquí, solo que aquí parece todavía más viejo.

Y extrañamente estaba tan lleno de vida.

Su mano izquierda, sin darse cuenta, pasa por sus costillas y las presiona ligeramente. No siente dolor, y donde antes descansaba la peor de las heridas que había visto en su vida solo estaba su piel pálida, sana.

Era tan irreal…

Si se lo contara a Sinbad, ¿pensará que es un sueño? Sus ojos se entristecen cuando recuerda a su esposo, dentro de su pecho su corazón se estruja en dolor.

¿Era esto una terrible y larga pesadilla? Quiere seguir pensando eso pero esto se siente más real que un sueño, el dolor que aquí ha pasado también fue dolorosamente real. Sería ingenuo de su parte continuar pensando que esto era un sueño.

¿Entonces qué pasó?

No quiere entrar en pánico, pero su respiración pesada le advierte que lo está haciendo. Buscando distraerse comienza a vestirse con manos torpes, el cinturón de tela se le resbala de las manos un par de veces antes de atarlo alrededor de su cintura para sujetar bien la túnica blanca que encontró en ese armario. Se pregunta si el anterior dueño era una chica porque hay muchísimos trajes negros a dos piezas y joyas, las cuales no le interesan. La ropa de bailarina era curiosa.

Ya vestido se sienta en la cama y mira fijamente la ventana, de repente la idea de asomarse y ver el exterior le da miedo porque recordará que no estaba en casa. ¿Quizá alguien lo… secuestró o algo así?

Lo duda mucho, su último recuerdo junto a Sinbad es todavía muy claro y él jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediera. Japón tampoco es un sitio tan peligroso como para ser secuestrado en su propia casa. La idea se descarta tan rápido como llega mientras se cubre con las cobijas y mira fijamente la lámpara de aceite, lo único que ilumina la habitación en esta noche.

La cama es muy cómoda.

Junta sus pies, desnudos, bajo la cobija y cierra sus ojos poco después, dedicándose a mantenerse relajado hasta que, inevitablemente, termina quedándose dormido.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño, un bonito sueño en donde iba de la mano con su esposo a la cafetería. Ni siquiera la fuerte impresión que le dejó Kouen hizo de este sueño algo incómodo.

.

Esta mañana, al despertar, se encontró con el precioso rostro de la octava princesa frente a él. Estaba dormida y sentada en una silla, desconoce desde cuando está ella aquí. Y sentado en su regazo estaba ese niño, que apenas lo nota despierto se pone recto y tose para disimular algo que también ignora.

— Princesa, se despertó. Princeeeesa~

— Huh… ¡Judalchan! ¡Bu-Buenos días!

Hoy se siente afortunado. Afortunado y con muchas ganas de tener respuestas, y por los rostros nerviosos de estos dos tiene una pista clara a que hoy sí va a tener algo bueno. Se incorpora lentamente y antes de nada se cerciora de que las solapas de la yukata estén bien cerradas.

Cuando los mira de nuevo, la princesa es la primera en hablar.

— Lo siento mucho, Judal. No vine a visitarte en tres días gracias a mi miedo, pero ya no quiero sentirme así. —La princesa niega suavemente con la cabeza. — No es sencillo decirlo, y tampoco aceptar que las cosas sean así, pero él se lo merecía después de todo. Tú no.

— Tú eres tan amable y divertido, Judalkun. —El nombrado quiso regresar el halago, contento, pero el rostro sereno de Aladdin lo hace callar. Mejor escuchar, está teniendo lo que quería finalmente.

— Desde el principio me pareció muy extraño que Ka Koubun llegara a mi habitación con la noticia de que estabas malherido y casi muerto. No es algo que ocurra demasiado, pasé muchísima angustia esa noche. Y Aladdin también.

El menor se levanta cuando la princesa mueve las piernas, y luego la princesa también se levanta. Tiene las manos en su regazo todavía, aferradas la una a la otra. Su sonrisa es triste, también se da cuenta de eso.

— Para explicártelo, ¿has visto ya lo que hay afuera?

— Sí, lo he visto. —Asiente con la cabeza. — No me es familiar.

— No sé cómo sea aquél lugar del que vengas, pero este no es tu… mundo. —Lo dice sin más rodeos.

Para sorpresa de los dos, el pelinegro apenas abre sus ojos con sorpresa antes de ladear la cabeza.

— Lo supuse. Eso quiere decir que yo… ¿cambié de lugar con otro igual a mí, verdad?

Kougyoku y Aladdin se miran a los ojos, sorprendidos.

Hasta ese momento ambos habían ignorado que uno de los más grandes intereses personales de este Judal eran la metafísica y la física cuántica. Aunque al principio se había negado a esa posibilidad ya era hora de considerarla, y ahora saber que era la correcta lo hace sentir incómodo.

— ¿Cuándo puedo regresar a mi hogar?

La respuesta no llega, poniéndolo ahora sí nervioso.

— Ha-Hay personas aquí que no deberían enterarse de esto, por favor no le des ninguna pista a nadie más que a nosotros y mi sirviente, Judal. —Tras la advertencia, la princesa se deja caer de rodillas y se acerca a la cama, tomando las manos del impostor. — Hasta que descubramos qué hacer, debemos fingir. Los tres, juntos.

— Tengo una buena idea de alguien que puede ayudarnos, pero debo pensar en una excusa correcta. No soy bueno mintiendo.

Mira primero a la princesa y luego al pequeño, para luego volver a ver a la princesa. Alza las cejas.

— ¿Mi otro yo tiene enemigos?

Se lo está tomando con mucha calma, pero realmente por dentro está tan confundido y nervioso. Era mucha información para una mañana. Pero esto era lo que quería.

— Muchos. Pero no me refiero solo a eso. —Susurra la princesa, poniéndose de pie. Aun no suelta sus manos. — Cuando se enteren que hemos perdido a nuestro Magi podrían atacar a mi imperio, Judal. En este mundo la guerra siempre… —entrecierra los ojos y desvía la mirada. El mensaje queda claro.

Pero no del todo.

— Debo regresar a casa.

— ¡Encontraremos la forma de hacerlo! O él lo hará. —Se refiere a Judal. — Y cuando eso pase, regresarás. No pueden haber dos entidades iguales en un mismo plano temporal.

No lo hacen sentir más seguro, para ser sincero.

— Por ahora no podemos hacer mucho. —Contesta la princesa, frunciendo las cejas.

— Pero Aladdin-

La princesa alzó la voz. — Pero Aladdin ahora no puede hacer mucho. Sh, sh. Antes de que sigas otra cosa, escúchame. Esta última semana él ha estado en la biblioteca de Kou, estudiando para conseguir algo más de conocimiento sobre el hechizo que usó y buscando revertirlo. No podemos hacer mucho, tú ahora debes tomar el lugar que Judar-chan dejó y... y... ¡oh, por Solomón!

Ambos hombres guardan silencio cuando la princesa solloza en voz alta, buscando esconderse tras sus holgadas mangas como ya la ha visto anteriormente. Parecía realmente afectada, y ahora se siente culpable.

Estaba siendo tan egoísta, pero tiene todo su derecho.

— ¡Yo también estoy muy enfadada! Mi Judal no está a salvo allá, ¿y si algo malo le ha sucedido? No puedo protegerlo aquí, ¡por favor, no seas tan egoísta! Todos nos sentimos horrible ahora mismo, ¿entiendes? —La voz rota de la dama lo hace estremecerse. Siempre ha odiado ver a las mujeres llorar, pero jamás había sido su culpa… hasta ahora. —Judal es muy importante para mí aquí, y verte... con su misma imagen y su misma voz… Pero no eres él.

Justo en la razón.

Aparta la cobija y se acerca al borde de la cama para abrazarla, fuerte. Se hace el silencio de nuevo mientras la princesa limpia sus lágrimas, muy avergonzada por la escena que acaba de hacer. No tiene la fuerza para apartarse del abrazo y solo se deja hacer, dolida.

No era correcto que una princesa abrazara a un hombre que solo está usando una yukata, pero cualquiera que entienda la situación… como Aladdin, quien ahora solo observaba en silencio con los labios apretados. El rukh alborotado lo está haciendo sentir ansioso también.

— Estoy muy preocupada… Triste y confundida. Tú también me agradas, pero esto es…

— Lo entiendo, lamento tanto ser tan egoísta.

Debe confiar en que Sinbad estará bien, pero ahora que sabe que el Judal de este mundo no es exactamente una buena persona se siente preocupado.

Pasaron tres días luego de aquella mañana, tres días interesantes en que la princesa comenzó a convivir más con el Judal de la otra dimensión al igual que Aladdin. Todas las tardes iban a buscarlo para escuchar historias y asombrarse juntos, historias sobre su mundo, y a cambio hablaban de leyendas sobre el suyo.

La primera vez que Judal salió al imperio lo hizo con las ropas que, esos dos aseguraban, era la que su otro yo usaba todos los días. También con esas joyas tan extrañas, pero no se siente exactamente cómodo. Aladdin era muy amable, pero comenzó a ver cierto mala costumbre que tiene con las chicas hermosas ese mismo día, cuando en el mercado una jovencita necesitaba ayuda con una fruta que se cayó de su carrito.

Visitó teatros, caravanas de comercio y eso que llamaban mercado negro en este mundo. No era muy distinto al suyo, ya que también venden plantas con fuertes efectos curativos y animales exóticos.

Exóticos y de lo más extraño.

Lo que más le gustó fue la comida. Antes no la podía saborear bien porque estaba prácticamente entre la vida y la muerte y luego de librarse de eso, vino la fiebre. Fue gracias al príncipe Kouen que pudo volver a correr y agacharse sin tener ningún dolor. Para su buena suerte, dicho príncipe no se había dejado ver demasiado, una vez lo invitó a su despacho para beber algo mientras discutían algo de lo que él no tenía mucha idea y en otra ocasión compartió mesa con él, pero no habló con nadie más que con Kougyoku y con un chico bastante delgado con el cabello hermosamente rosado y largo.

En ese momento no tenía idea pero eran los hermanastros de Kougyoku, otros príncipes.

Al cuarto día la seriedad al asunto regresó. Los tres estaban sentados en la cama mientras se miraban fijamente.

— Debemos viajar a Sindria.

— Absolutamente.

¿Sindria? Si no recuera mal, ya escuchó esa palabra antes.

.

Ahora si viene lo chido xdxdxd(?

¿Qué dicen, les gustó? ¿Azul culpable fue mejor que Los sentimientos de la princesa? ¡Para mi mejoré muchísimo más en esta última! Me siento contenta~

Como dije arribita, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo el domingo~


	7. Capítulo 7

Se me pasó actualizar en la madrugada bcs, me dormí temprano :c Luego acá estoy, a las 8:30 recién despierta actualizando, casual :B

Tengo sueño. ; ;

Ah, de cualquier forma, ¡disfruten el capítulo~! Es el último de esta semana y comenzamos el martes con el octavo capítulo de este fanfic y con el séptimo capítulo para Omega02.

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

Capítulo 7. _Pequeñas molestias._

Hay muchos detalles que no puede ignorar por más que quiera hacerlo. Cuando Sinbad estaciona en frente de la bonita casa los ojos de Judal se abren. En todo el viaje fingió dormir con la intención de evitar una charla más. Abre de inmediato la puerta y sale de tan pequeño espacio.

— Espera, debo abrir la puerta, tesoro.

— Puedo hacerlo yo. —Prueba con girar esa cosa dorada, pero frunce las cejas. En serio no se abre.

Sinbad sale rápidamente del auto y tras asegurarlo saca otra llave del bolsillo, en esta ocasión es la llave de la casa. Se acerca y aparta gentilmente a Judal, luego mete la llave y la gira un poco hasta que se escucha un clic. Finalmente la retira y empuja la puerta hasta que se abre.

Mientras caminan por el corto pasillo Judal mira otra vez los cuadros del pasillo. Es su más fiel recordatorio de que está viviendo una vida que no le pertenece. Necesita regresar a su vida cuanto antes y darle solución a su problema. No tiene mucha idea sobre las otras dimensiones pero es de cajón que un alma no se va así sin más sino que busca otro lugar. Y en ese momento el único cuerpo disponible era el suyo, en su propia dimensión.

Si hay un estúpido ocupando su cuerpo seguramente acabe muerto y no puede permitir eso.

Algunas de las cosas que tiene ahora le han gustado, si debe admitir. Mientras se sienta en la sala se toma un momento para pensar en eso, mientras ve al humano ir a la cocina para dejar las sobras de la tarde.

Este Sinbad vive en la cocina por lo que ha visto. Le gusta mucho cocinar, y él siempre rechaza su comida. Si debe ser sincero no se siente para nada culpable, esta copia ha sido muy amable con él desde que llegó.

Pero seguramente eso se debe a que el anterior dueño de este cuerpo es su pareja.

Judal no ha pensado en tener una pareja, ni presenta gran interés. Hace tiempo lo hacía, e incluso pensó que tomar una esposa podría ser divertido para comprobar lo que se sienten algunas cosas. Entonces conoció a Kougyoku y la idea se fue.

Este Sinbad no es suyo, pero él piensa que es su Judal correcto, ¿verdad? Tampoco sabe mucho de estar enamorado pero si Sinbad estuviera genuinamente enamorado, ¿no sabría notarlo?

Se mira la mano derecha, especialmente la fría alianza en su dedo corazón. Esta tradición se conoce en todos lados, incluso en su mundo. Este anillo sella un pacto que él nunca hizo.

Sinbad le pertenece completamente en este mundo, pero no está satisfecho aquí. Él es amable pero es débil, y eso hace que si desinterés crezca.

O eso quiere pensar.

Se levanta, a tiempo para ver a Sinbad regresar con una copa en la mano. Sinbad parece muy tranquilo, en anteriores días lo notó muy tenso. Seguramente era porque estaba preocupado.

Lo mira con interés mientras que Sinbad mira hacia las botellas, como decidiendo cuál abrir. Finalmente toma una y se pone tras una barra en la bonita sala para sacar algo de un cajón y luego abrirla. El sonido del corcho saliendo disparado le pareció interesante.

Mientras el no rey se sirve en la copa, el magi se acerca un poco.

Sinbad mueve un poco el contenido oscuro de su copa antes de dar un sorbo pequeño, luego lo mira con atención a él.

Judal se acerca otro poco, y Sinbad deja la copa en la barra para ponerse en frente y extender sus brazos, contento.

Finalmente Judal se detiene justo en frente, es Sinbad quien lo abraza por la cintura y termina por juntarlo bien pegado a su cuerpo, sin lugar a dudas esto lo hace feliz porque nota el rukh rosado emerger de él.

Sus manos, casi sin que se diera cuenta, se posan sobre los brazos de Sinbad y sube la mirada para verlo a los ojos. Otra vez tiene el cabello erizado.

No ha perdido el toque.

— Hoy te divertiste mucho.

Los ojos de Judal se afilan en un intento fallido por parecer disgustado, finalmente él mismo se descubre al relajar sus facciones.

— No te emociones demasiado solo porque haya sido así.

Sinbad se ríe de forma escueta y le suelta la cintura con una mano, busca su copa y luego la mantiene cerca otra vez. El aroma tan dulce llega hasta Judal, quien ahora mira la copa fijamente.

Recuerda vagamente este ahora. Es el aroma de Kouen.

Sinbad inclina la copa en su dirección en una silenciosa petición, y captando el mensaje y aceptando su curiosidad posa sus labios en el borde de cristal.

Sinbad inclina más la copa y los labios de Judal se mojan mientras bebe un sorbo pequeño, luego se aparta y relame sus labios. El sabor no es malo, pero huele mejor.

El no rey deja la copa de nuevo sobre la barra y su mano regresa a apretarlo suavemente la cintura. ¿Es normal que parezca tan feliz?

Sinbad lo saca de sus pensamientos cuando se acerca. Sus labios se posan sobre la mejilla izquierda de Judal, y él de inmediato se pone recto y aprieta sus labios. Luego pasa a la mejilla derecha y también la besa. Queriendo ver su reacción se aparta un poquito.

Judal está sonrojado, y otra vez tiene un detalle gracioso en el cabello.

— Se te volvió a erizar el cabello, gatito.

¡Qué insolente! Echarle en cara su vergüenza. Judal aprieta los dientes mientras siente que se sonroja más.

— ¡Eso no es verd-Ah!

No es el mejor grito que ha dado, pero le sorprendió mucho que haya soplado justo en sus labios. Su reacción le hace ganar otra risa y una caricia larga en los costados.

¡Nada de "Este Sinbad es diferente", son completamente iguales! A los dos les gusta fastidiar. Se pone tieso otra vez cuando Sinbad vuelve a acercarse, pero su objetivo ahora es más claro.

El maldito quiere sus labios.

Cuando los centímetros se acortaron hasta casi ser nada cierra los ojos con mucha fuerza y aprieta sus labios, no sabiendo si mandarlo a volar, si darle una descarga tan fuerte para que el bastardo brille tres días o si simplemente quedarse quieto y esperar lo inevitable.

Pero nada pasó, así que abre sus ojos otra vez, encontrándose cara a cara con la copia otra vez. Está sonriendo.

— Eres un coqueto. Me sigues rechazando pero también quieres que te toque, ¿por qué te haces el difícil conmigo? —Su pulgar le acaricia la mejilla, roja.

— ¿Quién le coquetea a quién? ¡Tú te me acercaste de repente! ¡Así de cerca, mira, así! —E imita la cercanía de antes con sus manos, prácticamente el espacio entre sus palmas era inexistente, tal demostración hizo que Sinbad soltara una carcajada, contento. — ¡Estúpido, no te rías de mí!

— ¡Tu juego de rol me gusta demasiado!

¿Juego de rol?

.

— Sinbad, es muy temprano...

— Pero bebé, si no nos vamos temprano no podremos hacer nada. Son seis horas de camino hasta Osaka. Vamos, cari… —La mano de Sinbad mueve otra vez a Judal por el hombro, logrando en él otra mueca.

Judal tiene razón, las cinco y media de la mañana es muy temprano, demasiado temprano, pero prometió llevarlo al acuario. Pero quiere llevarlo a uno muy bueno.

— ¡Pero quiero dormir!

— Dormirás en el auto si quieres. Ya preparé los almuerzos y un desayuno rápido, debemos irnos a las seis. No te bañes si no quieres.

— ¡Ah, ya cállate! —El mugido viene acompañado de un almohadazo que a duras penas alcanza a esquivar, sonriente.

— ¿No quieres explorar?

— ¡Pero no ahora! Quiero dormir…

— Hazlo en el auto. —Repite, y ya con algo de prisa mete las manos bajo la cintura y las piernas del menor para levantarlo sin ningún problema, asustándolo y ganándose un sorpresivo golpe.

— ¡Bájame!

Lo llevó en brazos hasta el comedor, donde sin bajarlo y apretándolo bien a su pecho con un solo brazo corre una silla y luego lo sienta frente a un humeante desayuno típico. Calla en el instante el que el suave aroma del arroz y el pescado llega a su nariz, observando entonces lo que hay sobre la mesa.

En un plato plano hay servido un omelett de huevo cortado en tres trozos grandes y generosos, en otro plato igual pero más pequeño hay un trozo circular de lo que parece ser carne junto a algunas verduras y un trozo de salmón. En otro tazón, grande, hay arroz blanco.

Las quejas se van, y en el instante en que Sinbad deja frente a él un vaso de jugo de naranja toma los palillos para comenzar a comer, ocasionando en Sinbad una sonrisa.

Le da mucho gusto que ya esté comiendo como siempre.

Se sienta en frente del muchacho y come junto a él exactamente los mismos platillos. El muchacho, cuando termina lo propio, se levanta y va por su cuenta a la cocina con tres platos en las manos. Cuando regresa, apenas un minuto después, los tres platos están nuevamente llenos de comida.

Realmente Sinbad está contento de que vuelva a comer tan bien.

— Vístete con algo más casual que una pijama allá arriba, estaré en el auto. No demores demasiado, ¿bien?

— Lo que digas. —Responde con fingido fastidio, y en cuanto el humano desaparece de su vista al irse a la cocina devora velozmente la comida antes de levantarse de un salto y correr por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Abre el ropero de puerta en puerta y busca rápidamente prendas interesantes de su talla.

Al principio era cierto que no quería, pero luego de comer y tomar algo de energía le entusiasmaba la idea de ver más de este mundo.

Nunca en su vida escuchó la palabra "acuario" pero suena como algo muy divertido, y él quiere divertirse. Aunque seis horas parecen ser muy pesadas y todavía le asusta un poco estar encima de esa cosa llamada Auto. No es lo mismo que ir dentro de una carroza tirada por caballos u algún otro animal, esto era más peligroso, o al menos eso es lo que su sentido común le advierte. Parecen máquinas hechas para matar humanitos.

Saca los pantalones menos ajustados que encuentra, pero al ponérselos de todas formas se siente extraño, las porquerías estas se le ajustan incluso en las pantorrillas, ¿su otro yo era amante de lo ajustado? ¡Qué fastidio! En las piernas se siente mal, en el pecho llevar algo ajustado tampoco es tan malo. Se pone los calcetines –sintiéndose extraño, pues en su mundo los calcetines solo lo utilizan la realeza y algunas cuantas mujeres– y luego se queda sentado, mirando los colores tan neutrales de las camisas. Se mira el pantalón, azul claro, y luego decide llevar una camisa del mismo color. Siempre le ha gustado que ambas prendas sean del mismo color pero ninguna camisa tiene el mismo tono… Decide un tono un poco más frio de azul, trayéndose consigo una camisa de botones. Bueno, esto es nuevo.

Las ha visto en este Sinbad pero no comprende muy bien el uso del botón. Fastidiado, regresa la camisa y toma otra en color negro en esta ocasión. Una t shirt normal. Mira la prenda entre sus manos y luego se encoge de hombros para luego colocársela. Según tiene entendido la etiqueta va por dentro, así que no se ha equivocado.

Se cubre la boca mientras bosteza y se dirige hacia el baño para cepillar sus dientes, aún es un poco novato y la cantidad de pasta dental que utilizó fue demasiada, termina con un mal sabor en la boca. Le recuerda a la ocasión en que mordió una planta de yerbabuena solo por curiosidad, beber agua le resultó un infierno luego de eso.

Enjuga su boca un par de veces antes de limpiarse con una toalla, entonces regresa a la habitación y mira por la ventana el exterior.

No hay nieve, pero Sinbad le advirtió que estaban en temporada. De cualquier forma no le preocupa el frío, hace mucho que dejó de sentirlo como buen usuario de manipulación de hielo que es. Mira entonces al humano, está en la parte trasera del auto metiendo una caja grande en los asientos traseros, una caja de al menos un metro de alto cubierta de una tela blanca. Enarca una ceja, interesado.

Supone que ya después descubrirá de qué se trata eso.

Camina otra vez por el pasillo ahora hasta la entrada y abre la puerta, al instante Sinbad se gira para verlo y no tarda en acercarse, sonriente, pero la sonrisa se le va pronto.

— Hace frío. Lleva un suéter…

— No tengo frío.

— Pero tu cuerpo está caliente y le hará mal sentir frio de repente, ¿no crees? —Sus manos buscan la cintura del menor y ahí se quedan un rato, llevándolo de vuelta al interior de la casa. Lo suelta y comienza a quitarse su chaqueta. Bajo ella lleva una camisa de manga larga de botones, Judal ya estaba acostumbrado a verlo así. Las muñecas se ajustan gracias a unos broches muy brillantes en dorado. Bueno, siempre lleva un sueter extra en el auto, pero por ahora… — Usa esto encima hasta que llegues al auto. Quítatela luego si quieres. Ahora vámonos~ —Le acomoda bien la chaqueta solo por encima y la ajusta al frente con las manos, luego lo toma de la cintura nuevamente y lo lleva caminando con él hasta volver a salir, entonces se gira para cerrar la puerta bajo llave. Por si acaso.

Cuando se sienta dentro del auto se quita la chaqueta de los hombros y la deja en su regazo.

.

Posiblemente regrese a dormir luego de actualizar.


	8. Capítulo 8

Lo siento, debí actualizar esta madrugada~ No tengo verdadera excusa, tengo este capítulo terminado desde el fin de semana pasado pero justo hoy tomé un proyecto personal nuevo –nada que ver con fanfic– que se llevó mi tarde.

No mi mañana porque no me despierto tan temprano tampoco(?

Disfruten el capítulo~

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

Capítulo 8. _Primer encuentro, ¡Este es el rey Sinbad!_

El océano era inmenso, a donde fuera que mirara su vista no bastaba para cubrirlo todo y se perdía entre la línea entre cielo y mar. Era muy hermoso, hermoso y grande.

El mundo en general era una fantasía increíble,

Apoya su vientre en la barandilla de madera y mira hacia abajo, mira la espuma golpeando la madera del barco y las olas rompiéndose contra el mismo. Puede ver cuerpos nadando a un lado de ellos también, y si no ve mal, eran sirenas.

Nunca en su vida pensó que pudiera ver a una sirena, en su mundo eran tan solo una leyenda, pero aquí todas las reglas se rompen maravillosamente. Una de ellas, de larga melena rubia, volteó la cabeza para verlo. Gracias a la lejanía y a la espuma que le cubría media cara no pudo notar que tras su sonrisa filosos dientes.

Contento con la vista, y ligeramente mareado, se endereza y finalmente regresa junto a Aladdin y a Kougyoku. Para su sorpresa estaban acomodando algunos platillos sobre un mantel extendido en una mesa de madera.

— ¿Van a comer aquí?

— ¿Tú no tienes hambre, Juchan?

— Sí, claro, pero… me mareo mucho aquí, no creo que comer me haga mejor.

La princesa le ofrece una sonrisa.

— ¿Acaso estas mareado?

— Ugh… Hacía mucho tiempo que no me montaba en un barco. ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

— ¡Claro, siéntate a mi lado, Judalkun!

Los dos eran maravillosos.

Se sienta entre el magi y la princesa y disfrutan de una comida relativamente tranquila. Optó por no comer demasiado para no tentar su suerte con la marea. A la hora de dormir la experiencia fue completamente nueva. Nunca en su vida había dormido sobre una hamaca y mucho menos en una hamaca dentro de un barco. La habitación que comparte con Aladdin era pequeña pero con las cosas necesarias. Un mueble para ropa, una mesa y una ventana. Al centro de la habitación, de extremo a extremo, estaba colgada un par de hamacas. Cuando cayó la noche él estaba sentado en la hamaca, meciéndose lentamente mientras observaba al pequeño magi subirse. Parece tener problemas.

— ¿Cómo es el sitio al que vamos, joven Aladdin?

— Uh… ah… Epa. —Finalmente consigue subirse en la hamaca, pero cuando toma las solapas para separarlas casi se cae. Judal de inmediato se pone recto, dispuesto a ayudarlo. — Gracias, Judalkun. Uah~ ¿No te parece cómodo? —Tras acomodarse lleva sus manos tras su nuca, sonriente. Luego gira un poco la cabeza para verlo montarse también en su hamaca. — Sindria es un país muy bonito.

— Sindria… —Susurra, casi saboreando el nombre. Era una palabra nueva y muy bonita. — Suena tropical, y mágico. ¿Pero qué cosa aquí no lo es? —El chiste va más para sí mismo.

— ¿Creías en la magia antes de llegar aquí?

— Sí, por eso me entusiasma ahora estar aquí. —Todavía quiere volver, por supuesto, pero son sentimientos fuertemente encontrados. — Ojalá Sinbad estuviera aquí para vivirlo conmigo.

— ¿Sinbad? —Aladdin parece curioso ante ese nombre, se incorpora para quedar sentado en la hamaca como si se trata de un columpio. De cara a Judal. — ¿Hablas del rey de Sindria? ¿Quién te habló de él~?

— ¿Rey de Sindria? —Sus cejas se curvean y sus labios se tuercen en una mueca confusa. — No sé quién es él, hablo de mi esposo. … No puede ser. —Su mente no tardó en enlazarlo todo.

Sindria, Sinbad.

— ¿¡Aquí también está él!? —La idea de que esto era solo un sueño muy largo volvió a su mente. — ¡No puede ser! —Se incorpora de inmediato, y ya de pie se acerca unos cuantos pasos a Aladdin. — No podemos estar hablando del mismo, ¿verdad?

— No lo sé. —Exaltado por la repentina emoción de Judal, el magi se siente pequeño. Pero también curioso. — El tío Sinbad es muy alto, con largo cabello morado…

Ni siquiera pudo decir mucho más.

— ¿Largo cabello morado, mentón recto y fuerte, ojos dorados y preciosamente protector y cariñoso? ¿Así es el rey Sinbad?

— ¿Protector, cariñoso? No, pero le diste con lo demás, Judalkun. —Parece asombrado, pronto Aladdin sonríe y le toma las manos. — ¿El tío Sinbad es tu esposo en tu mundo?

— ¡Sí! —Asiente efusivamente con la cabeza. — ¡No puedo creer que él esté aquí! —Su mano izquierda va a su pecho, sujetando con fuerza la tela del top negro. Le duele el pecho de lo fuerte que está latiendo su corazón. Sus ojos no tardan en acumular lágrimas de felicidad. — Estaba tan preocupado por él, no sabía si estaba bien allá. Pero vino conmigo. —Aladdin curvea sus cejas. — Y ahora voy con él. Me siento tan…

— Él no es tu esposo.

— …feliz.

El silencio se hizo presente, mientras la dura frase del magi se repite en su cabeza una y otra vez, rompiéndole el corazón.

Aladdin decide hablar.

— El rey Sinbad no está casado, Judalkun. Y dudo mucho que esté interesado en tener pareja algún día. Además… no creo que a él le interesen los hombres. —Elige sus palabras con cuidado, temiendo equivocarse y destrozarlo más. — Tu mundo cada vez me parece más interesante, ¡permitiendo tan libremente el amor entre dos hombres! —Genuinamente conmovido, su sonrisa se enternece, pero se va en cuanto las lágrimas comienzan a trazar su camino por las mejillas del pelinegro.

Ese no es su Sinbad. El silencio vuelve a hacerse, en esta ocasión un poco más incómodo que el anterior. El no magi se limpia las lágrimas rato después, y con una sonrisa rota pregunta:

— ¿Cómo es el rey Sinbad?

.

Para nadie en el barco pasó desapercibida la tristeza de Judal y la culpa de Aladdin, las comidas que compartieron comenzaron a ser un poco incómodas. Aun así, sus risas no eran para nada forzadas, y no estaban molestos entre sí o algo parecido. Judal necesita algo de tiempo para prepararse para ver a alguien tan diferente y Aladdin simplemente está respetando su espacio.

Pero Kougyoku, ignorante de esto, les hablaba a ambos como siempre. Eso fue cómodo para ambos, pero cuando Judal se levantaba para irse a la habitación nadie lo seguía. Y no porque a Kougyoku le diera igual, sino que porque cuando la princesa mostraba intención de seguirlo Aladdin de inmediato se lanzaba a su pecho y se le olvidaba rápido.

Vaya forma de salvar a un amigo.

Tras seis días de viaje la majestuosa isla de Sindria podía verse a la distancia. Según el capitán llegarían sin problema al cabo de dos días. Era un viaje muy largo… La misma noche en que la isla se dejó ver Judal se quedó afuera, en la proa, simplemente observando. El ruido de las olas al romperse no era lo único que escuchaba. Por las noches, muchas criaturas salían a la superficie para disfrutar de la luna de la manera más cercana, y muchas de esas criaturas fantásticas eran increíblemente peligrosas.

De hecho, no debería estar aquí afuera. Es peligroso. Pero no puede evitarlo, la llamada Sindria llama fuertemente su atención y las bestias marinas nocturnas también con sus mugidos y gruñidos tan poderosos.

¿Alguna vez podrá verlas de cerca? De solo imaginarlo la piel se le estremece.

Además de un Sinbad desconocido, ¿Qué más lo esperará en esa isla?

.

La mañana de la octava noche vino acompañada del sonido de las gaviotas y de la melodiosa voz de la princesa llamándoles desde la puerta. Por supuesto, encantado con una voz femenina, el primero en despertase es Aladdin. Luego despierta Judal gracias a los gritos de la princesa, provocados por el acoso que recibe del magi.

— ¡Hya, no! ¡Por favor detente!

— ¡Aladdin!

Las mañanas siempre eran interesantes. Al final el pequeño peliazul tenía una vistosa marca en la mejilla pero la mostraba con orgullo y un rostro brillante. Molesta y muy avergonzada la princesa los manda a bañar, pues el paseo estaba a punto de terminarse. Ya estaban de frente a la isla y apuntaban con dirección al enorme hueco de piedra.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a tomar largos baños con Aladdin, pero recién despiertos y con el tiempo encima el baño duró apenas diez minutos. ¿Por qué nadie los despertó antes? Mientras se vestía se fijó en que ni siquiera había salido el sol todavía. Es muy temprano. Pero ni siquiera eso controla la emoción de Kougyoku, quien emocionada tocó la puerta y sin esperar respuesta la abrió para entrar a la habitación.

Lo que se encontró no era apto para princesas.

Encontró a Judal con los pantalones abajo a medio poner y el top hecho un desorden por su abdomen, mientras sus manos se encargaban de acomodarse el cabello para sacarlo de la tela negra. Aladdin por otro lado estaba recostado en la cama, subiéndose a tirones el abombado pantalón blanco mientras rodaba, pero ambos se detuvieron al instante en que la princesa hizo aparición.

El rostro de Judal y de Kougyoku enrojeció en cuanto se vieron.

— ¡No! —Inmediatamente retrocede y cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Sin saber qué decir o hacer, Judal se sube los pantalones de tirón y luego acomoda bien la parte del top. Debería disculparse, pero fue la culpa de la princesa por abrir la puerta tan rápido luego de tocar. No piensa que eso sea digno de una princesa… ¿china? Parece una. Se ata el cabello usando una venda y luego, todavía impresionado, se sienta a un lado del menor, quien alegremente se encuentra trenzando su cabello. Sus mejillas sonrojadas delatan que la acción de la princesa lo hizo feliz.

— Ella me vio, ¿verdad?

— Creo que sí.

— Eso no debió pasar.

— Seguramente se le olvidará todo cuando vea al tío Sinbad.

Ojala él también lo olvide cuando vea a este nuevo Sinbad.

Cuando se encontraron en el pasillo la princesa lo llenó de disculpas que él contestó de la misma manera. No fue correcto que ella abriera la puerta de la habitación de dos hombres así sin más, absolutamente ni Aladdin ni Judal tienen la culpa de lo sucedido. De cualquier forma el incidente no iba a salir de la cabeza de ninguno de los dos jóvenes en los próximos días.

Cuando salieron la brisa les dio la bienvenida junto al capitán con un alegre grito. El viento les movió el cabello a los tres, olía a mar y casi siente cómo la sal se le pega en la piel. También huele a comida, exactamente a pescado asado. Estuvo a punto de avanzar al frente y cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar. Pero cuando da los primeros pasos hasta la barandilla del barco este se detiene de golpe, dando un golpecillo al mueve que lo hace tomar más carrerilla hasta que su estómago llega a topar con el barandal de madera. Es entonces que mira hacia el muelle y el aire se le va en un jadeo de sorpresa.

Los conoce a todos excepto a uno.

El gran Hinahoho presume de una vestimenta distinta, al igual que la encantadora señorita Yamuraiha, Spartos y Sharrkan. Pisti no es muy distinta a la que recuerda muy bien por tiene un aire distinto, más rebelde o más bien, travieso. Ahora, Masrur parece mucho más adulto al muchacho que recuerda, ¿de dónde salieron tantos músculos? El Masrur que conoce no es tan musculado, pero es igual de alto. Entonces su mirada se posa en Ja'far, ese peliblanco lo mira con una furia incontenible que lo hace curvear las cejas.

No reconoce al enorme hombre con cuerpo escapado y verde, pero le parece terriblemente familiar.

— ¡Rey Sinbad!

Mira de inmediato a Kougyoku, quien se lanza a su lado, y pronto mira el muelle con ansias. Es cierto, entre Drakon e Hinahoho se asoma un travieso mechón púrpura de cabello. El corazón se le acelera mientras el rey de Sindria, su no-esposo, se deja ver con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Que gran parecido. —Levanta las cejas y vuelve a suspirar. Contento, apoya los brazos sobre el barandal y lo mira fijamente. Era tan parecido a su Sinbad, con la misma cara y el mismo entusiasmo, pero hay algo distinto en su aire y termina recordando las palabras de Aladdin.

El rey lo mira fijamente y corta sus pensamientos para mirarlo de igual forma. Judal parece contento pero Sinbad no. Ahí, en el barco, estaba el mismísimo Magi de Kou, aquél que de un solo hechizo ha enviado a más de 100 soldados de vuelta al rukh y el mismo que hasta hace poco ordenaba hacerlo suyo.

Cuando Judal sonríe irremediablemente Sinbad termina contestando el gesto de la misma manera, solo que luego levanta la mano izquierda al aire para saludar al resto con la mano. De repente deja de sentir el peso que esas miradas llenas de odio dejan caer sobre sus hombros para permitirse un momento de tranquilidad.

El capitán se pone en marcha con rapidez y suelta la tabla, que golpea la madera del mueble en un ruido sordo.

— ¡Todo listo para bajar!

La princesa toma la mano de Judal y la de Aladdin al mismo tiempo y los hace caminar a su lado para bajar primero por la tabla de madera. A Judal le dio cierto miedo, no puede distinguir muy bien profundidades y teme caerse, pero afortunadamente llegó a muelle sin tantos problemas.

— ¡Yamuraiha!

En cuanto se siente libre, Aladdin se apresura a acaparar a la maga de agua y la princesa al rey, mientras él se queda atrás completamente quieto simplemente observando. Se siente muy nervioso. Nota que todos sus _amigos_ están muy tensos por su presencia y Ja'far incluso tiene las manos dentro de sus mangas mientras lo ve con una clara advertencia que no piensa desobedecer.

Todos excepto Masrur lucen como siempre pero está seguro de que todos tienen un mal pasado con el otro Judal, lo malo es que ahora iba a pesarle a él.

.

Cada vez estamos más cerca de la situación en que lo dejé en la primera versión. Eso significa que en algún momento haré encuesta en el grupo de la comunidad para decidir qué día será para actualizar este fanfic de forma semanal como el resto. ¡Espero participen! Nos leemos el jueves con la siguiente actualización~

Por cierto, no sé si tendré para este día la actualización de Omega02. Estoy escribiendo esto a las 7 del día 11 de este mismo mes y me agarré a leer estos dos capítulos para editar.

No me gustó el capítulo de Omega02 y decidí re-escribirlo. ¡Lo siento! Pero prometo que valdrá completamente la pena.


	9. Capítulo 9

Este es uno de los capítulos que más bonito que han quedado desde que decidí re-escribir este fanfic. Por favor, diviértanse tanto como yo con ciertas escenas~ ¡Y no me culpen si cierta canción vuelve a gustarles luego! Es que fue tan pegajosa…

Disfruten del capítulo, nos leemos el domingo con el siguiente~

 **Lo que ahora es, ¿puede ser lo que fue?**

Capítulo 9. _Acuario._

Para siete horas de viaje no fue tan pesado como lo esperaba. Sinbad se detuvo en el camino muchas veces para estirar las piernas o ir a comer algo, incluso estacionaron en una carretera solo porque a Sinbad le pareció un bonito paisaje para comer el bento, que terminó siendo esa caja cubierta con tela blanca que había visto en la mañana.

Salieron a las 6:15 am y llegaron a Osaka pasando de medio día. Los diferentes paisajes lo entretuvieron tanto que olvidó dormirse pero era lo de menos, estaba con bastante energía otra vez.

El edificio que veía era enorme, con la base en un azul oscuro y seguía con una pirámide en rojo que finalizaba con una parte de cristal transparente. Era un edificio muy alto, como ya pensó antes. Pero antes de poder verlo más de cerca Sinbad conduce el auto hacia otro edificio bajo la tierra que está bastante oscuro. Ya ha visto esto antes, el llamado estacionamiento.

Hay muchísimos autos.

Se baja antes que Sinbad y se queda mirando los alrededores, algunas personas como ellos apenas llegaban y bajaban también de los autos, eran familias.

Más humanos vistiendo extraños, pero ya no puede quejarse si él está igual.

— Aquí.

La copia llega desde atrás, sorprendiéndolo. Le toma una mano para meter su brazo por la manga de una sudadera y luego hace lo mismo con el otro, él solo se deja hacer.

Es la primera vez que usa una sudadera. El hombre se mueve hasta estar al frente suya y le sube el zipper, y ya contento con su trabajo vuelve a sonreír.

¿Por qué sonríe tanto?

— Aquí fue nuestra segunda cita, ¿recuerdas?

Ah, por eso.

— Nope.

La risa suave lo confunde más, mientras lo invita a caminar tomados de la mano. Por supuesto él la aparta de un manotazo, pero la copia no se rinde y lo toma ahora por la cintura.

— Eres tan lindo rechazándome.

— Eres un imbécil.

— Sí, sí~

En verdad lo era. ¿Cuánto tardará en darse cuenta de que en serio no era su otro yo, amante de los pantalones ajustados? Era mucho más distraído que el Sinbad que recuerda como rey, y no es tan… inteligente.

Pero sin duda es mucho más noble.

Lo lleva hasta unas escaleras las cuales suben, son altas pero está bien. Otra vez ese inmenso edificio se deja ver, y desde el frente le da la ilusión de que es una pechera. Una muy fea. Pero los dibujos en la pared negra son lindos, son animales que nunca en su vida había visto. Nunca se interesó tampoco en los animales de su mundo pero estos eran sin lugar a dudas peculiares, y parecían mucho menos peligrosos que los que él conoce.

Sinbad lo lleva a una fila medianamente larga. La espera está bien, el sol es muy agradable aquí y el frio es fresco. Tampoco hay nieve aquí. Mientras avanzan, sus ojos van bailando de lado a lado bailando por la información de la taquilla y luego mirando a las chicas tras la vitrina, siempre sonrientes mientras atienden a las personas.

¿Esto es algo así como un coliseo?

Cuando llega su turno la señorita que los atiende les da una sonrisa de lo más formal mientras les da los buenos días. Sinbad, contestando con la misma sonrisa de idiota de siempre, contesta el saludo y pide dos boletos. Deja sobre una bandeja pequeña cuatro billetes y unas cuantas monedas que empuja hacia el interior de la taquilla. La chica toma primero los billetes y los levanta un poco contra luz, Judal enarca una ceja ante eso que Sinbad entiende como que piensa que la chica sospecha que su dinero es falso. Por eso se inclina a él y le deja un sorpresivo beso en la sien izquierda.

— Protocolo nada más, bebé.

— Así es. No parece haber ningún problema. —La señorita toma algo de una caja que no se ve y luego tiende dos cupones hacia ellos. — No es nada personal, simples reglas.

— Yo no pregunté nada. —Contesta, disgustado, y la chica pierde su sonrisa al ser intimidada por su gélido tono. Sinbad por otro lado toma los boletos y vuelve a abrazarle la cintura con una mano, llevándolo en dirección hacia el inmenso edificio.

El tonto jamás se da cuenta de nada, como si para sus ojos él fuera un angelito que no dice u hace nada malo. Judal no es un experto en las actitudes de un humano enamorado, pero está aprendiendo que el amor los hace un poco tontos.

O quizá Sinbad es un caso especial, a saber.

Mientras se van acercando más a la entrada del edificio cada vez se hace más evidente lo enorme que es. Era maravilloso para alguien que no está acostumbrado, alguien como Judal. Cuando pasaron por el umbral de la entrada se junta a la copia cuando las puertas se abren sin que nadie las toque, extraño.

Pensaba que aquí no había magia. ¿En qué momento? Mientras siguen caminando él voltea la cabeza un poco para ver las puertas con ojos entrecerrados. Fue muy raro.

Vuelve a mirar al frente cuando Sinbad habla con otra persona, en esta ocasión es un hombre al que entrega los boletos para pasar por otras clase de puerta más pequeña. Es fácil imaginar su cara de asombro cuando lo lleva hasta una escalera que, ¡magia! Los lleva sin necesidad de mover las piernas.

Estas cosas las carga el diablo.

En el segundo piso comienza la aventura. Tomados ahora de la mano, izquierda a derecha, caminan por un pasillo e suelo negro y paredes de lo más peculiares. Cuando más las mira nota que es un fuerte cristal, grueso, que sostiene a dos metros sobre sus cabezas galones de agua y con ello un ecosistema marino bonito. No conoce a ninguna especie de las que ve, pero hay una inmensa que pasa por encima de sus cabezas en un nado lento y perezoso.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Y lo apunta, deteniéndose en el pasillo. Sinbad lo imita y mira hacia donde apunta, sonriendo después.

— Es un tiburón ballena.

— ¿Por qué es tan lento?

— Ese es muy grande. Sin nada a qué temerle, ¿para qué ir con prisa? No es como los tiburón martillo, mira. —Y los señala, un pez mucho más pequeño que el tiburón ballena, que todavía pasa por encima de ellos hacia el otro lado. — Van en grupo y son más rápidos. Esos no deben medir más de un metro.

— Es muy… bonito. —Jamás vio una especie así, nunca conoció lo que es un tiburón pero le gusta. — ¿Come humanos?

— ¿Qué? No. —Algunas cuantas personas que también pasan lo escuchan también, pero nadie dice nada. Educación. — Comen peces minúsculos, pero tiene una boca tan grande que un adulto entraría sin problemas. Ven.

¿El gigantón peliazul de sus generales cabria ahí?

— Está bien… —Y se deja guiar, sin dejar de mirar las paredes de acuario. Contuvo sus preguntas por el momento, pero cuando llegaron a una estancia más grande le fue imposible no soltar la mano de la copia para explorar por su cuenta.

Sinbad, por supuesto, se mantuvo bien cerca de él mientras exploraba el acuario de los leones marinos. Pero en algún punto lo dejó solo para atender una llamada.

Poco rato después volvió a su lado para sujetarle la cintura, y él para mal ya se estaba acostumbrado.

Pero eso no significaba que lo aceptara.

— Quita tu mano, bastardo.

— ¿Refunfuñón otra vez? Tu rostro maravillado me gusta mucho, te brillan los ojos cada vez que miras algo que te gusta.

— ¿Y qué? —Respuestas rudas para frases cariñosas eran lo que necesitaba para mantener al humano a raya, pero parece ser que no es suficiente pues se niega a soltarlo todavía. ¿Acaso nadie le rompe el ánimo?

Los peces eran lindos, aquí ninguno está intentando matarte y esas cosas regordetas son muy bonitas también, le parece chistoso que cuando caminan salten sobre su redonda barriga. Pensó, irremediablemente, que a Kougyoku le gustaría verlo también.

¿Estará ella bien? Ojalá su otro yo –menos cool que él– no la esté tratando mal, odiaría tener que matarse en otra vida.

O quizá no. Este muchacho tiene una vida envidiable.

Mientras más pisos suben más especies nuevas van viendo. En cuanto tuvo la posibilidad de tocar a las manta gigante y a los tiburones, de no más de un metro, lo hizo. ¡Que tacto tan curioso! Como cuero mojado con baba. Eran impresionantemente suaves para su tacto. Por un momento Sinbad se alarmo cuando los dedos de Judal acariciaron muy al frente, cerca de las fauces del tiburón, pero este apenas y aleteó para alejarse, como temeroso.

El acuario Kaiyukan es increíblemente grande. Hicieron una pausa al principio para comer algo, irónicamente mariscos. Judal no le hizo ascos a nada y comió tan bien como esta mañana. ¿De qué le iba a servir matarse de hambre? Obviamente eso no iba a sacarlo de este mundo tan extraño. Así que ya rendido Sinbad estaba todavía más contento, las primeras semanas desde que estuvo extraño en verdad fue difícil notar cómo se descuidaba y comía tan solo chatarra.

El día estaba siendo productivo, y aunque no hubo mucho avance entre ambos Judal se divirtió mucho y Sinbad, a su vez, también se mostró bastante contento con la emoción del magi. Cuando se volvieron a sentar en una sala apartada de descanso la copia revisa su reloj, mientras el magi muy felizmente bebe una gaseosa de una pajilla en un vaso mediano. Lleva bajo el brazo y sobre su regazo un muñeco afelpado bastante grande de un tiburón ballena celeste.

— Son las tres y media. Hay un zoológico cercano que cierra a las cinco. Si quieres ir tenemos tiempo.

Inmediatamente se pone recto. — ¿Zoológico? —Esa palabra sí la conoce. Le da a Sinbad una mirada cargada de curiosidad. Un zoológico, de donde viene, no es más que una nebulosa de animales útiles y de especies poderosas para esclavizar.

Por supuesto el zoológico no fue lo que esperaba pero eso no tiene por qué ser malo. Al principio le pareció que las estructuras eran parecidas a las columnas altas de mármol en Reim pero era distinto cuando entraron. Era muy espacioso y había que caminar para ver todas las jaulas. Cuando salieron Judal ya tenía un nuevo animal favorito, dos peluches nuevos y el estómago lleno de comida. Aunque no sonreía cuando iban camino al auto ya para irse Judal estaba feliz y con los ánimos por el aire otra vez.

Pero se pone recto cuando la copia entra a un estacionamiento bajo un edificio enorme.

— ¿Por qué te detienes aquí? —Su voz lleva notablemente menos firmeza o rudeza, por hoy no tiene caso ya, Sinbad se ha portado realmente bien y él no tiene ninguna queja por ahora. — ¿Qué es este lugar?

— Un hotel, Judal. El viaje de regreso es muy largo y las autopistas son peligrosas de noche. ¿Qué haremos si se nos atraviesa un oso?

Oso. Le suena de haber visto un par en el zoológico.

— ¿Entonces vamos a dormir aquí?

— Así es. —Cuando encuentra lugar y el motor se apaga él es el primero en bajarse luego de quitar la llave.

— ¿Y aquí vamos a cenar?

— ¿Eso quieres? —Le ofrece la mano para bajarse del auto pero Judal la rechaza de un manotazo simple, saliendo por su cuenta del auto. Cierra la puerta entonces. — Entonces cenaremos aquí. Tenía otros planes.

— Lo que sea está bien mientras sea comida. —Acepta finalmente y se deja conducir hasta un elevador.

Por supuesto en cuanto las puertas se cerraron y el movimiento comenzó se sorprendió tanto que se acercó a la copia sin darse cuenta, agarrándolo fuerte del brazo. Ni un sonido salió de él, pero sintió deseos de quitarse esa tonta sonrisa a ese Sinbad de un puñetazo.

Llegaron al primer piso desde el estacionamiento en cuestión de segundos en el elevador. La mano de la copia, muy suavemente, lo empuja desde atrás por la espalda para hacerlo caminar a su lado hasta un recepcionista bastante algo y con cara de simpático. Parece algo joven para atender en un hotel tan bonito. Si Judal lo compara con las posadas de su mundo…

Este era verdadero lujo. Quizá con más oro sería mejor, aunque en realidad piensa que todo lo dorado es oro. La pintura también es algo nuevo para él.

— Claro, ¿por cuantos días?

— Solo necesito una noche.

Con cierto disgusto, el joven arruga el entrecejo pero no pierde la cordial sonrisa. Y es que todos reconocerían a Sinbad, no por nada es un excelente jefe en una compañía exitosa sobre marketing.

— Somos de Tokio. —Explica Sinbad al notar ese disgusto. — Pero mi pareja es algo snob. No confiaría esto a un motel cualquiera. Su lujo nos llamó simplemente.

— Comprendo bien, pero en este hotel la cantidad mínima de días para hospedarse es de dos. No puedo ofrecerles ninguna habitación por solo esta noche.

— ¿Lo arreglamos si rento la habitación por 48 horas, pero le devuelvo la llave mañana a primera?

Judal se mantiene callado, solo frunciendo las cejas. Entiende bien la situación pero no entiende por qué la situación debe complicarse así. De repente el sitio no le parece tan bonito.

— Déjeme ver… —El chico saca de un cajón un manual y busca una hoja velozmente. Tras ellos una familia recién llega, esperando su turno. — Umh… sí, ¿pero le parece bien? La tarifa es…

— Todo está bien. —Judal puede ver como la copia le da una sonrisa agradable al joven, mientras las dos chicas a sus espaldas comienzan a murmurar entre ellas y a señalar el cabello púrpura de Sinbad. — Por favor, una habitación.

— Entiendo, señor…

— Sinbad.

Cuando su nombre sale de su boca, las chicas a su espalda se toman de las manos y ahogan sus grititos mientras saltan, mientras los dos hombres parecen divertirse. Uno de ellos, el de mayor aspecto, se acerca por la espalda mientras el joven recepcionista busca algo en la computadora. Cuando el padre de la familia de atrás le toca el hombro Sinbad se gira, trayéndose consigo a Judal.

— ¿Sinbadsama? ¡Es maravilloso verlo por aquí!

— ¡Ah, Fuko! Es un placer verlo aquí junto a su familia. Buen día, señoritas. Minato, que bien verte, estás creciendo bien. Que gusto.

La familia en cuestión era la de un subordinado de Sinbad. Cuando saludaron a Judal este se quedó sin saber exactamente qué decir, pero comienza a comprender que el papel de este Sinbad en la sociedad parece ser igual de importante. Por eso se quedó callado, solo observando. La mujer mayor, la madre, parecía encantada con ver a Sinbad, pero la menor miraba enamorada a Judal.

Por suerte se libraron de la familia en cuanto el recepcionista los llamó de nuevo, y con la promesa de ir juntos a cenar a las ocho Sinbad paga por los dos días y recibe la tarjeta con los dos pases para la habitación. Se va despidiendo con una mano en el aire mientras avanza junto a Judal hasta otro elevador, en esta ocasión al fondo de un pasillo corto con una decoración envidiable.

En el interior Judal alcanza a leer en un tablón los pisos.

El primero era la recepción, el segundo completo era el comedor. Luego del tercero al quinto eran solo habitaciones y el sexto era una terraza. Tiene curiosidad por la terraza. Se detienen en el cuarto piso y cuando Sinbad pasa la tarjeta por un lector es Judal quien abre la puerta para empujarla, maravillado no solo por el tacto liso y reluciente de la puerta sino por el color dorado.

— Vaya, lo decía por buscar una oportunidad pero parece que en verdad te gusta el lujo. ¿Cómo no sabía eso?

— Cállate y déjame disfrutarlo. —Mientras entra en la habitación los dedos de su mano derecha se van deslizando por la superficie de la puerta hasta que esta termina.

— Bien, me callo. —Dice risueño y entra luego del menor, cerrando la puerta luego a sus espaldas. La habitación tiene una decoración capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquier hombre y hacer gritar de emoción a cualquier mujer. Para tener una sola cama era muy grande, de delgado suelo de madera y piedra tiene un recibidor pequeño con el respectivo mueble para guardar los zapatos en él y una agenda con los números principales de Osaka, como el hospital, la policía, bomberos y seguro civil. Las paredes estar recubiertas por una capa ligera de madera con textura de rectángulos en lo alto pero justo frente a la cama, actuando como cabecera, la parte está recubierta por algo que parece suave a la vita, suave y acolchonado.

La cama, por cierto, era tan cómoda como se veía. En cuanto Judal se sentó no tardo en palparla con ambas manos y sonreír asombrado con la suavidad. ¡Que dicha! ¿Iba a dormir aquí hoy? La idea al principio no le gustó pero ahora estaba bastante contento. La cama en aquella otra casa, la que aparentemente su otro yo comparte con este humano, no estaba para nada mal pero esta era distinta. Para comenzar era mucho más grande y se siente fresca, quizá por el aire lavado en una esquina. Estaba muy bajo.

— ¡Esto es genial!

— ¿Te gusta tanto? Tienes razón, es muy suave. —Sinbad presiona el colchón con la mano derecha, su mano de inmediato se hunde entre las cobijas blancas. Se siente muy bien. — Me da gusto. —Se pone recto y luego se quita el saco, desanuda la corbata velozmente y luego la desliza fuera del cuello de la camisa de un extremo. La mirada de Judal de inmediato se oscurece, pero no dice nada y lo observa. — ¿Nos bañamos?

— ¿Nos?

— ¿Quieres entrar tú primero? No tengo problema, bebé. —Mientras dice esto su mano derecha desabrocha las dos mancuernillas de su manga izquierda, las cuales deja luego sobre la cama antes de hacer lo mismo con las de la manga derecha. Finalmente se quita el anillo, en el cual Judal presta especial atención. Sinbad luego se quita otro, con una piedra muy bonita entre el oro.

— ¿Por qué usas esos anillo?

— ¿Bromeas? —Su mirada busca la roja del magi, sorprendido, para luego reírse. Piensa que es una broma. — ¡El anillo de compromiso! Y el de bodas también, tesorito. Sabes que me gusta llevarlos encima. —Le muestra la mano derecha al desnudo y mueve sus dedos, sonriente.

— ¿Anillos de compromiso y boda? Explícame qué son.

La sonrisa de la copia se vuelve un poco más cariñosa, mientras se sienta a su lado.

— Cuando te pedí matrimonio y aceptaste te di primero el anillo de compromiso, yo también tengo el mío. Luego, en nuestra boda, te di el de boda. ¿Recuerdas?

— Digamos que sí… —Susurra en voz baja, con los ojos entrecerrados. La verdad es que no lo recuerda por obvias razones. Habrá sido con aquél otro Judal, que este no tenía ni idea de esos supuestos anillos. Se mira las manos, ambas al desnudo, y luego busca los ojos dorados de la copia otra vez. — ¿Por qué yo no los tengo?

— Los perdiste cuando fuiste a mi oficina, todavía no los he encontrado. No te preocupes. —Sus manos toman las de Judal y las junta para luego besarlas. — Cuando los encuentre volverás a usarlos y

— ¿Tu oficina? —suena parecido a un despacho. — ¿Por qué los dejó… dejé ahí? —Arregla rápidamente su error, ojalá no lo haya notado.

Por supuesto Sinbad no lo notó, en cuanto escuchó su pregunta sus ojos adquirieron un brillo pícaro mientras su lengua asoma de entre sus labios para lamer el inferior. La espalda de Judal se pone recta de inmediato y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

Parece que su otro yo tuvo una vida sexual bastante activa con este hombre. Tose para disimular un poco su vergüenza y desvía la mirada a los anillos otra vez. Está apretando sus labios sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Y son como estos?

Sinbad enarca una ceja y sin perder su sonrisa ni su mirada tan cargada, asiente con la cabeza.

— Pero más pequeños.

— Voy a ponérmelos.

La mano izquierda de Judal se desliza por el colchón lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Sinbad, quien pronto la atrapa en su mano derecha. Judal exhala aire en un jadeo sorprendido y vuelve a quedarse quieto, con los labios entreabiertos.

Con un demonio.

— Yo lo hago. —Con su propia mano le hace separar los dedos, su mano izquierda busca ambos anillos y deja uno sobre su regazo, ese que tiene una bonita piedra al frente. Judal mira atentamente como la copia desliza el anillo de oro, de diseño más sencillo pero no menos bonito, por su dedo anular hasta que este llega a rozar su palma. Es un poco más grande, sus dedos son muy delgados en comparación con los de Sinbad. — Juju… —Susurra con una carga tremenda de amor en su tono que hace que los ojos de Judal se empañen en lágrimas sin que se dé cuenta.

— Ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre…

— Mh, pero me gusta mucho. — Toma el segundo anillo, el de la piedra más grande y llamativa, y se lo enseña al tiempo que mueve sus hombros con repentina emoción. Judal pestañea, sorprendido, y las lágrimas acumuladas se van sin que él se dé cuenta hasta su pantalón.

¿Por qué se mueve así?

Todavía manteniendo su sonrisa de ensueño, alza la mano libre y junta los dedos de mano mientras gira la muñeca de un lado a otro. Sin previo aviso comienza a cantar mientras va deslizando el anillo por el mismo dedo anular del menor.

— Don't be mad once you see that he want it. If you liked it, then you should have a put a ring on it. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh…

Cuando el anillo llega a estar justo encima del de compromiso el hombre no se detiene, y mientras canta el coro se va acercando a él hasta abrazarlo con fuerza y tirarse juntos a la cama. Sinbad se ríe en voz alta, complacido por su propia broma, y luego esconde la cara en el cuello del menor para besarlo ruidosamente muchas veces.

La expresión de Judal era un poema de versos y estrofas cómicos y confusos.

.

Desde el martes, que comencé a leer este capítulo para hacer su debida edición, no paré de escuchar Single Ladies así que la última escena vino más por ese pequeñito trauma que tuve. La verdad yo creo que quedó bastante bien.

¡Lo siento mucho por quienes esperaban Omega02 esta semana! Como dije en una anterior ocasión no me gustó mucho el capítulo y decidí volver a intentarlo, por mala suerte no tengo superpoderes todavía y me estoy tardando lo suyo.


End file.
